TIME
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Haruskah aku menuruti kata-katanya? Ataukah mengikuti kata hatiku? Aku tidak tahu karena semua orang di dunia ini memakai topeng. EXO, Yaoi, pairing: AllxSehun, Kaihun/ Sekai, Hanhun/ Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

TIME

By : Ichizuki Takumi

Pairing : AllxSehun, Kaihun/Sekai

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

WARNING! Cerita ini berisi AllxSehun, yang berarti Sehun sebagai uke disini. Apabila tidak suka dengan pairing tersebut, silahkan tekan tombol back. Terimakasih.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Pukul 11.25 a.m, masih belum ada pengajar dan lima menit lagi istirahat. Jongin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan PSPnya mengerutkan kening mencoba memenangkan permainan.

"Hei, Kai!"

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya sukses membuatnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena membuatnya kalah.  
"Geez, thanks Chanlie kau membuatku kalah lagi," gerutunya disertai tatapan sinis.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir tak bersalah. "Aku bosan. Kau tidak punya mainan baru?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Kai.

"Entahlah. Aku bosan dengan mereka. Hanya menangis dan memohon. Memuakkan."

"Kalau ingin tantangan, cari yang sepadan," sahut Baekhyun, namja yang duduk didepan Kai.

"Kau juga menikmatinya kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tau pasti apa jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"Tapi tidak sesadis dirimu."

"Aku juga tidak sekejam dirimu."

"Apa katamu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau keluar, aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian," sindir Kai yang tidak tahan mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kai!" teriak Chanyeol yang mencoba menghentikan Kai. "Ini salahmu!" serunya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau yang mulai!"

"Tapi kau yang lebih dulu mulai!"

"Kau yang lebih – lebih dulu mulai!"

"Kau yang lebih- lebih- lebih dulu mulai!"

...

Kai berjalan disepanjang koridor. Sudah beberapa minggu dia tidak dapat hiburan. Semua orang yang pernah dikerjainya selalu menghindar tiap melihat tiga sekawan itu.

Dia berhenti ketika melihat seorang namja yang sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon besar. Kata pertama yang terlintas di otaknya adalah 'Nerd'. Berkacamata, penyendiri dan cupu. Sasaran empuk untuk bulan-bulanannya.

"Sendirian?" tanya Kai.

Namja itu hanya memandang bingung, kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kai mendudukkan diri didekat namja itu. "Hari yang cerah," ujar Kai mencoba memecah keheningan.

"..." Kai melirik namja disampingnya. Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kau sering kesini?"

"..." tetap tak ada jawaban. Namun namja itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya.

Kai meremas daun kering disampingnya. Tak ada yang pernah berani mengabaikan Kim Jongin sebelumnya. Berani sekali namja aneh itu tak mengacuhkannya.

...

Kai memasuki kelas dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau masih marah pada kami?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari gelagat tak menyenangkan dari sahabatnya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun yang juga menyadarinya.

"Aku punya mainan baru yang ingin kuhancurkan," kata Kai yang mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya.

"Ah, mainan baru yang malang," cengirnya. Chanyeol tau kali ini Kai benar-benar serius akan menghancurkan anak itu. Kalau berurusan dengan Kai, masalah kecil akan menjadi besar.

Kai menyodorkan kartu pada Baekhyun yang kemudian menatapnya serius. Chanyeol juga tak mau ketinggalan, dia ikut melihat kartu pelajar yang mungkin adalah milik sasaran baru mereka.

"Oh Se hoon... Hmm, nama yang aneh untuk orang aneh," kata Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Sebenarnya dia lahir tahun berapa, gayanya sangat ketinggalan jaman," tambahnya saat melihat foto kecil dikartu itu, dan dia mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tanya Chanyeol semangat.

Kai menarik sudut bibirnya. Sudah jelas siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang ditaruhan kali ini.

...

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Dia menyuruh kedua sahabatnya pulang dahulu ketika melihat seorang namja yang sedang sibuk dilokernya.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Kai berjalan mendekati namja itu dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahunya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," kata Kai dengan nada menyesal.

Sehun, namja yang ditabrak Kai hanya terdiam dan mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh. Kai ikut mengambil buku yang berada didekatnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih," ujar namja itu dengan logat yang sedikit aneh menurut Kai.

"Tunggu, kau melupakan sesuatu."

Namja itu berbalik dan melihat Kai yang menyodorkan kartu pelajar padanya. Kartu pelajar miliknya.

"Tadi kau menjatuhkannya."

"Terimakasih," ujarnya, sedikit membungkuk kemudian berbalik pergi.

Kai masih terdiam disana menatap punggung namja itu yang semakin menjauh. Sudut bibirnya tertarik. 'Menarik.'

...

Keesokan harinya Kai berjalan menuju pohon besar tempatnya bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Sehun. Dia mendudukkan diri didekat Sehun yang lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun menoleh merasa namanya disebut.

"Namamu Oh Sehun kan?" Mendapat tatapan bingung dari namja didepannya, Kai melanjutkan, "Aku tau dari kartu pelajar yang kau jatuhkan kemarin. Kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Maaf."

Apa ini nyata? Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak peduli padanya seperti ini. Kalaupun ini mimpi, cepat bangunkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk ini. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu Kim Jongin di sekolah ini. Mungkin kecuali namja aneh ini.

"Aku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin Kai-sshi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan bersandar pada pohon besar dibelakangnya. Dia melirik namja disebelahnya yang kembali membaca buku.

"Mau coba pacaran denganku?"

Sehun menatap Kai tidak percaya, seakan pendengarannya sudah terganggu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kai dengan senyum diwajah tampannya.

Beberapa detik terdiam, Sehun mulai tersadar dan mengamambil beberapa buku yang ada disampingnya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujarnya dan berjalan cepat, pergi dari tempatnya semula.

Kai menyeringai. Mainan yang sulit dikendalikan akan membuatnya semakin menarik.

...

Sepulang sekolah Kai menunggu Sehun di lokernya. Dia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang ditunggunya berjalan pelan menuju lokernya sendiri. Kai mendekat, "Maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maaf karena aku pergi begitu saja."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi... bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?"

Tangan Sehun yang akan membuka lokernya terhenti sejenak, kemudian kembali membukanya pelan.

"Apa aku terlalu terburu-buru?"

"Maaf."

"Aku mengerti," Kai sedikit menunduk. "Setidaknya bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu? Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan."

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Annyeong Kai-sshi." Sehun meninggalkan Kai yang hanya diam menatapnya.

...

Dihari berikutnya saat istirahat makan siang, Kai kembali ke taman belakang sekolah di pohon besar tempatnya bertemu Sehun. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

Dia sedikit berpikir, dimana biasanya orang aneh pergi disaat istirahat. Dimana lagi kalau bukan ditempat yang menurutnya paling aneh yaitu perpustakaan. Tempat dimana berkumpulnya para "Nerd" berada. Haruskah dia kesana, itu adalah tempat yang paling dihindari oleh Kai. Tapi pengecualian untuk hal ini. Karena dalam kamus besar Kai, tidak ada kata 'kalah' yang terukir didalamnya.

...

Kai tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang duduk di sudut ruangan, dengan tumpukan buku dihadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kai yang mendudukkan diri didepan Sehun.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Biologi."

"Oh," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kai, karena dia memang tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan ilmiah.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" lama terdiam, Kai mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sehun melirik Kai sekilas sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Mana temanmu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" Kai melihat sekelilingnya seolah mencari seseorang yang bahkan dia tidak tahu sedang mencari siapa.

"Aku lebih suka sendirian."

Mendengar itu Kai kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sehun. Tidak heran kalau Sehun tidak punya teman. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau berteman dengannya. Dan Kai mencoba menjadi orang bodoh itu.

"Berarti aku beruntung bisa menjadi teman pertamamu," ucap Kai antusias.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya heran memandang Kai. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

...

"Kau harus makan yang banyak. Lihat tanganmu, hanya tulang dan kulit."

Entah sejak kapan Kai jadi terlihat akrab dengan Sehun. Sehun tidak mengiyakan Kai boleh berteman dengannya, tapi juga tidak melarangnya.

"Kau juga harus lebih sering terkena sinar matahari. Lihat, kulitmu pucat sekali."

Dan entah sejak kapan, tapi Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan adanya Kai disekitarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai melihat Sehun berdiri setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Aku mau ke kelas sekarang."

"Aku juga mau ke kelas kalau begitu," balas Kai yang kemudian berdiri berjalan disamping Sehun. Kai mengangkat tangan kanannya dan merangkul Sehun. Sehun sedikit menjauh mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari namja disampingnya. "Ah, maaf. Kupikir kita teman, dan tidak ada salahnya jika teman saling merangkul."

"Maaf, aku hanya belum terbiasa."

"Oh, begitu, haha..." sedikit seringaian mengikuti tawanya. "Kalau begitu mulailah terbiasa dari sekarang," lanjut Kai kembali melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Sehun. Seringaiannya semakin lebar saat tidak ada penolakan dari namja yang menurutnya aneh disampingnya.

...

Seminggu berlalu dan Sehun merasa dia memiliki teman yang sesungguhnya. Kai selalu menemaninya saat disekolah. Dan kini saatnya dia yang akan menemani Kai dengan menontonnya bermain basket. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang menemani, karena Kai yang memaksa Sehun untuk melihatnya bermain basket dipertandingan persahabatan antar kelas.

Sehun duduk dibangku depan mencoba mencari tempat yang sepi untuknya, tapi nyatanya semakin lama gedung itu dipenuhi oleh puluhan pendukung antar kelas.

Semua pemain berlari kesana kemari, mendrible dan mengoper. Sehun memandang kedepan, tapi tatapannya tidak fokus pada permainan. Seakan ada hal lain yang menari-nari dipikirannya.

"AWAS!"

Sehun tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Pandangannya kembali terfokus dan melihat bola yang meluncur cepat kearahnya. Namun dia tidak sempat menghindar, "Duagh," bola tepat mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Kai berlari mendekat, diguncangnya tubuh Sehun agar bangun dari pingsannya. "Sehun! Sehun! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia berdarah! Kai kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Chanyeol dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

"Itu salahmu bodoh, tidak bisa menangkap operan Kai," balas Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku," sungut Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan."

"Apa katamu?"

Tidak mau mendengar ocehan dari sahabatnya, Kai langsung menggendong Sehun menuju ruang kesehatan.

Dia meletakkan Sehun dengan hati-hati di kasur yang ada disana, membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Dia mencari kotak P3K untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Sehun.

"Hei, Sehunnie bangunlah," ujar Kai sambil mengguncang bahunya pelan.

Merasa tak ada respon, Kai hanya menghela nafas dan membuka kotak P3K. Dia melepas kacamata retak yang masih menempel diwajah Sehun, meletakkannya di meja dan mulai membersihkan darah dengan kapas.

Kai menatap wajah Sehun dengan teliti. Tak disangka wajah namja dihadapannya ini begitu mulus. Tak ada jerawat maupun luka sama sekali. Kulitnya juga putih bersih. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya mungil. Bulu matanya juga panjang.

'Sempurna.'

Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi apa yang dilihatnya memang tidak salah. Matanya sangat normal untuk tak menyadari betapa sempurnanya namja dihadapannya. Apa hanya dengan sebuah kacamata tebal dapat menutupi kesempurnaan ini.

'Apa ini,' Kai memegang dadanya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat. 'Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada pecundang ini,' Kai menertawai dirinya sendiri yang pikirannya mulai ngelantur.

"Jongin," suara serak menyadarkan pikiran Kai kembali. "Aku dimana?"

"Kau tak apa? Kau berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang. Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja melempar bolanya padamu."

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Deg'

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Sehun. Dia mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di meja dan memakainya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri," ujar Sehun saat Kai mencoba membantu menopang tubuhnya.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku dijemput."

...

"Lihat siapa yang datang. Sepertinya kawan kita yang satu ini terlalu sibuk dengan pacar barunya, sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dengan kita lagi," sindir Chanyeol saat Kai duduk didekatnya.

"Apa maksudmu. Aku hanya tidak mau menambahkan kata tabu dalam kamusku."

"'Kalah' maksudmu?" sambung Baekhyun. "Sepertinya egomu terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kekalahan. Tapi kita lihat saja siapa yang akan memenangkan taruhan kali ini," ujar Baekhyun sambil memunculkan seringainya.

"Siapa yang memenangkan pertandingan?" tanya Kai menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berada disisi berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Ingin sekali Baekhyun memukul kepala sahabatnya ini karena dengan sengaja mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja kelas kita," ujar Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Kita menang telak karena tidak ada kau disana," tambahnya.

Ingin sekali Kai memukul kepala sahabatnya ini, tapi diurungkannya. Jadi dia hanya memutar matanya bosan.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 1 selesai.

Aku ingin memberi tahu kalau fic ini juga ku publish di facebook dengan judul dan nama author yang sama.

Fic ini murni dari pemikiranku sendiri. Mungkin ada kemiripan dengan fic lain karena idenya yang pasaran.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Chap selanjutnya mungkin akan di update satu minggu lagi. Bisa lebih cepat atau lebih lama, tergantung situasi dan kondisi.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME**

By : Ichizuki Takumi

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, orang tua, dan tentu saja milik Tuhan YME.

Pairing : AllxSehun, Kaihun / Sekai, Hanhun / Hunhan

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Angst

WARNING: Cerita ini berisi AllxSehun, yang berarti Sehun sebagai uke disini. Apabila tidak suka dengan pairing tersebut, silahkan tekan tombol back. Terimakasih.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Kai melalui hari-harinya bersama Sehun. Dia selalu mengekor kemanapun namja pucat itu pergi. Berlebihan memang kalau hanya demi memenangkan taruhan dia sampai segigih itu mendapatkan hati Sehun. Namun tidak dengan Kai, dia merasa hal itu belum seberapa, kali ini mainannya sedikit rewel, tidak mudah untuk dijinakkan. Dan satu lagi... tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Kim Jongin.

"Kau ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Kai yang duduk didekat Sehun. Saat ini mereka berada dibawah pohon besar tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Meski awalnya Kai merasa bosan tapi lama-lama dia cukup menikmati suasana sunyi ditempat itu.

"Emm, aku-"

"Ayolah, kau selalu menolak ajakanku. Sekali saja, aku ingin makan bersamamu," potong Kai yang tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari Sehun.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Apa kau mau menolak ajakan namja setampan aku?" ucap Kai dengan tampang diserius-seriuskan.

Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar ya."

"Otte, apapun untukmu," Kai tersenyum sumringah melihat Sehun yang sedikit bersemu.

.

.

"Kau mau tambah? Kau harus makan yang banyak. Lihat, badanmu sangat kurus," komentar Kai, seperti seorang eomma pada anaknya.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang," sahut Sehun setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel putih dalam genggamannya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar," Sehun beranjak pergi dengan sedikit tergesa.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di restauran dekat sekolah. Dari tadi Kai merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, kalau setiap beberapa menit Sehun selalu menatap layar ponselnya seperti sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menghubunginya atau mengirim pesan.

'_Drrt Drrt'_

Suara getaran berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kai untuk menatap ponsel di hadapannya. Ponsel Sehun. Dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menatap layarnya.

'Lu Han,' batin Kai yang membaca nama di layar. Setelah sedikit mengalami pergolakan dalam hati, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeobosseyo?"

Sedikit jeda sebelum orang yang ada diseberang sana menjawab.

"_Sehun?"_

Sedikit kebingungan terdengar dari nada suaranya, namun Kai segera menyadari hal itu.

"Maaf, aku temannya. Sekarang Sehun sedang berada di toilet."

"_..."_

"Hallo? Kau masih disana?" tanya Kai yang bingung karena namja diseberang sana tiba-tiba diam.

"_Katakan padanya aku menghubunginya."_

'_Tut... tut... tut...'_

Kai mengernyitkan alisnya menatap ke layar ponsel. 'Tidak sopan,' batinnya. Dia yang tidak tau apa itu sopan santunpun dapat menilai bahwa namja yang baru saja menelpon itu tidak sopan.

"Maaf, apa aku lama?" Sehun buru-buru kembali ketempat duduknya. Kai hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'apa-hidupnya-selalu-terburu-buru?'

"Tadi ada yang menelponmu," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dia malah menyodorkan ponsel ke hadapannya.

Sehun buru-buru meraihnya dan memeriksa daftar panggilan.

"Aku tadi mengangkatnya karena kupikir kau tidak akan keberatan. Maaf kalau aku sudah lancang," kata Kai, seakan mengetahui tatapan Sehun yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," balasnya karena melihat wajah bersalah Kai. "Aku akan membayar makanannya."

"Tidak. Aku yang mengajakmu, berarti aku yang mentraktirmu."

"Kalau begitu terimakasih, aku harus pergi sekarang," Sehun membungkuk kecil. Dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dengan tergesa, tak ayal dia tersandung meja dan hampir menabrak pengunjung yang memasuki restauran itu.

Sedikit senyum tersungging dibibir Kai. Dia tidak tau ada sedikit sisi kelucuan yang ada pada namja membosankan itu.

.

.

.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Dia menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih dengan sedikit goresan cat biru menyerupai langit berawan disiang hari. Dia menghela napas dalam. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya namja pecundang itu. Apa benar kata Baekhyun waktu itu kalau dia terlalu terobsesi memenangkan taruhan, atau ada alasan lain? Diapun tidak begitu mengerti. Dia juga tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Seakan menentang pikirannya, hatinya selalu berkata lain. Ada sedikit rasa disana yang Kai pun tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi dia menikmati rasa itu. Rasanya beda dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat makan siang Kai langsung bergegas ke kelas Sehun. Dia melihat namja yang dicarinya bejalan kearahnya.

"Sehunnie," Kai menampilkan senyum manisnya saat Sehun mulai mendekat. Namun senyumnya luntur kala melihat Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan kedepan. "Kau mau ke perpustakaan? Atau ke pohon besar itu?" Kai mencoba menyamakan langkahnya, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari namja yang diajaknya bicara.

Kai berhenti mengikuti Sehun. Jelas-jelas dia tak dihiraukan namja pucat itu. Tapi kenapa? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Kemarin hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sampai... sampai- ah, sepertinya Kai sudah mengetahui apa yang membuat Sehun jadi seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih marah dengan yang kemarin? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi bukankah kau sudah memaafkanku?" dari tadi Kai melemparkan permintaan maaf dan pertanyaan kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Kali ini Kai menemukan Sehun di perpustakaan, namun namja itu tidak juga mau bicara. Sehun meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya kemudian beranjak pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung dengan sikapnya.

'Sial,' dengus Kai kesal. Kesal karena takut kalah taruhan atau hal lain, entahlah.

.

.

.

'Brukk'

Jam sekolah telah usai satu jam yang lalu dan Sehun terus menghindari Kai. Karena kesal, Kai langsung mendorong tubuh kurus Sehun di koridor yang sudah sepi.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Sehun terdiam menatap mata tajam Kai. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap mata itu.

"Jawab aku Sehun."

Nada suara Kai meninggi, hal itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Merasa tubuh Sehun agak bergetar, Kai langsung mengecup bibir dihadapannya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya terpaku, tidak percaya namja dihadapannya akan melakukan hal semacam ini.

Mengetahui tubuh didepannya semakin bergetar, Kai semakin memperdalam ciumannya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan takut dalam diri Sehun. Setelah namja dihadapannya sedikit tenang, Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memandang mata indah Sehun yang menatapnya seolah menuntut penjelasan.

"Sehun..."

Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Melihat namja dengan pakaian bebas yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, Sehun segera mendorong tubuh Kai dan segera berlari menuju namja itu.

...

-Sehun POV-

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kenapa... kenapa jantungku tak mau berhenti berdetak. Kenapa tubuhku tak mau berhenti bergetar. Hanya karena namja dihadapanku ini menciumku. Bibir ini rasanya tidak asing bagiku, seperti ada sesuatu dilubuk hatiku yang merindukannya. Seakan menjadi candu bagiku, sehingga membuat tubuhku terpaku karenanya.

Aku menatap mata kelamnya ketika dia menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia menatapku dalam. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Aku mencoba bertanya apa maksud perbuatannya ini, tapi kata-kata itu tak mau keluar dari mulutku. Aku tetap terpatung metapnya.

"Sehun..."

Suara ini...

Aku langsung menoleh kekanan. Tak perlu ditanyakan suara siapa ini, aku sudah sangat menghapalnya diluar kepalaku.

'Luhan hyung,' bisikku dalam hati.

Aku langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin pelan dan berlari mendekatinya. Kepalaku menunduk. Dia menatapku tajam, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Dia memandang tajam Jongin dalam diam.

"Di-dia temanku... Kai," kepalaku masih menunduk tak berani memandang wajahnya langsung.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Jongin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai," dapat kudengar Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara lantang.

"Kkamjong," bisik Luhan, tapi aku yakin, aku maupun Jongin masih dapat mendengarnya samar. Luhan langsung menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku menjauh.

"He-hey..." dapat kudengar teriakan protes dari Jongin karena ditinggalkan begitu saja. Aku memalingkan wajahku sekilas untuk dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Jongin hanya berdiri disana sambil memandang kami.

Genggaman tangan Luhan semakin erat, aku yakin tanganku akan memerah nantinya atau parahnya lagi akan ada bekas memar disana. Aku berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahku karena Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Luhan membawaku kesamping kanan area luar sekolah, tempat dimana mobilnya biasa diparkirkan. Dia membuka pintunya dan memaksaku masuk. Dia segera menuju jok kemudi dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

Dia terus memandang kedepan. Sedangkan aku masih menundukkan kepala, sekali-kali melirik kearahnya mencoba melihat ekspresinya. Aku melihat pergelangan tanganku. Seperti yang sudah kuduga ada bekas kebiruan disana. Tadi Luhan hyung menarikku terlalu kuat. Aku menggosok pelan pergelangan tangan kiriku pelan mencoba menghilangkan bekasnya.

'Ckiiit...'

Kepalaku hampir terbentur karena mobil berhenti mendadak. Luhan sudah berada disisi pintu mobil, membukanya dan menarikku kasar. Dia terus menarikku sampai pada sebuah pintu yang kuketahui sebagai kamarnya.

Dia memojokkanku antara pintu dan badannya. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Dapat kurasakan pandangan matanya yang menusuk sampai ke tulang belakang.

'Brak...'

Aku sedikit tersentak saat kedua tangannya semakin memenjarakan diriku. Kugigit bibir bagian bawah untuk meredam getaran tubuhku.

"Siapa namja itu?" tanyanya sinis. Aku dapat mendengar setiap penekanan dalam kata-katanya.

"Di-dia temanku."

"Tatap mataku Oh Sehun!" kali ini suaranya meninggi.

Tubuhku semakin bergetar, namun tetap kuberanikan untuk menatap matanya dengan ragu. Dingin, itulah yang dapat kugambarkan saat berhasil menatapnya.

"Siapa namja itu!" aku kembali tertunduk karena mata hitam itu menusuk tajam kearahku.

"Te-teman."

'Plak'

Pukulan keras berhasil dilayangkan ke wajahku. Kepalaku terantuk kekanan, dapat kurasakan darah dimulutku karena tak sengaja tergigit akibat tamparan kerasnya.

"Kau mau berbohong padaku, huh?"

'Duagh'

Kali ini tinjunya melayang disebelah kanan pipiku. Aku yakin bibirku sobek karena rasa perih yang kurasakan. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, tak berani memandang wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sudah berapa lama kau bersamanya, huh?"

Tendangan, pukulan ia arahkan ke perut dan dadaku. Aku hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit. Berharap ia segera menghentikan tindakannya.

"Tatap aku Oh Sehun!" dia menarik wajahku kasar agar dapat berhadapan dengannya. "Kau mau lari dengannya? Memangnya apa yang dia punya? Apa dia sanggup menampungmu?"

Tanpa sadar air mataku sudah berkumpul dipelupuk mata. Aku lebih memilih mendapat pukulan dan tendangan darinya dari pada kalimat terakhir yang ia layangkan padaku. Rasanya sakit, lebih sakit daripada memar yang kudapat dari bekas pukulannya.

Dia terus memukulku sampai aku hilang keseimbangan dan merosot jatuh kelantai.

'DUAGH!'

Dia meninju pintu dibelakangku keras. Dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

'BRAK!'

Kuangkat wajahku pelan untuk melihatnya yang kini tidak ada dihadapanku. Sakit. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit. Luhan belum pernah memukulku sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia sampai semarah ini padaku. Apa ada masalah dikantornya? Atau memang ini karena aku punya teman lain selain dirinya?

Dengan lemah kucoba untuk bangkit dan berjalan tertatih menuju kasur king size di tengah ruangan. Aku terduduk disana dan melepas tas gendong yang sedari tadi melekat dipunggungku. Berkat ini pula aku tidak harus menambah memar dipunggungku.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberi review. Aku sangat senang membaca review dari kalian.

Maaf chapter kali ini sedikit lebih pendek, chap selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih pendek lagi *plak* mian, maksudku, kita lihat saja nanti, semoga bisa lebih panjang dari chapter ini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih...

Annyeong :)


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME**

Part 3

By : Ichizuki Takumi

Pairing : AllxSehun, Kaihun / Sekai, Hanhun / Hunhan

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Disclaimer: EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Angst

WARNING: Cerita ini berisi AllxSehun, yang berarti Sehun sebagai uke disini. Apabila tidak suka dengan pairing tersebut, silahkan tekan tombol back. Terimakasih.

Happy reading~

.

.

-Cerita sebelumnya-

_Dia terus memukulku sampai aku hilang keseimbangan dan merosot jatuh kelantai._

_'DUAGH!'_

_Dia meninju pintu dibelakangku keras. Dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi._

_'BRAK!'_

_Kuangkat wajahku pelan untuk melihatnya yang kini tidak ada di hadapanku. Sakit. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit. Luhan belum pernah memukulku sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia sampai semarah ini padaku. Apa ada masalah dikantornya? Atau memang ini karena aku punya teman lain selain dirinya?_

_Dengan lemah kucoba untuk bangkit dan berjalan tertatih menuju kasur king size di tengah ruangan. Aku terduduk disana dan melepas tas gendong yang sedari tadi melekat dipunggungku. Berkat ini pula aku tidak harus menambah memar dipunggungku._

.

.

.

**Part 3**

-Sehun POV-

Tak sampai satu jam pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

'Cklek'

Gerakanku terhenti, ku alihkan wajahku agar dapat melihat Luhan yang memakai mantel handuk dan baskom ditangannya. Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku saat dia duduk dihadapanku dan meletakkan baskom diantara kami.

"Apakah sakit?" dengan lembut Luhan mengangkat wajahku.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum yang kupaksa karena luka disudut bibir. Dia membalas senyumanku, manis, aku selalu menyukai senyumannya. Dia mulai mengelap lukaku dengan handuk basah yang sudah ia siapkan.

"A-ah..." aku merintih kecil karena rasa perih yang melanda.

"Sakit sekali?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung," aku langsung menarik tangannya yang menjauh karena melihat ekspresi kesakitanku. "Aku baik-baik saja," lanjutku. Senyumnya mengembang dan kembali mengelap lukaku.

Aku tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah manisnya yang terus menampilkan senyum. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Dia membungkuk dan mengambil kotak obat yang berada di bawah ranjang. Dia mengambil gel untuk dioleskan pada luka memar diwajahku. Aku langsung menghentikan tangannya saat dia mulai membuka kancing seragamku.

"Aku bisa sendiri hyung," rengekku dengan tatapan manja.

"Tapi aku ingin membantu menyembuhkan lukamu," dia kembali membuka kancingku, sementara tanganku semakin erat menggenggam bajuku.

"Hyuu~ng," ku keluarkan aegyeo andalanku. Kali ini berhasil.

"Iya-iya..." dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku.

Wajahku tiba-tiba memerah saat melihat mantel handuk yang dikenakan Luhan terhempas, sedikit memperlihatkan kulit putih pahanya. Menyadari ekspresiku, bukannya membenarkannya tapi dia malah semakin menariknya agar lebih terbuka.

"Hyung, jangan menggodaku," aku langsung menariknya kembali agar tertutup. Dan kulihat dia semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya?" katanya menggoda.

"Hyung!" aku mempoutkan wajahku saat dia tertawa karena berhasil menggodaku.

"Kau manis sekali kalau seperti ini," katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Aww~"

"Masih sakit ya?"

Langsung kugelengkan kepalaku saat melihat senyumnya tergantikan ekspresi kekhawatiran.

"Ani... sudah tidak sakit asal hyung yang merawatnya."

Senyumannya kembali berkembang dan aku mendapat kecupan kecil disudut bibirku.

"Obati lukamu, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Aku mengangguk senang, namun segera tergantikan dengan geraman kecil.

"Hyung, gantilah dikamar mandi!" aku langsung melemparnya dengan bantal saat dia membuka handuknya dengan gerakan sexy yang dibuat-buat.

"Hahaha... iya-iya..."

.

.

.

Suara alarm dari jam yang ada di meja membangunkanku dari tidur lelap. Kucoba menggerakkan badanku tapi tidak bisa. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah sosok yang tengah mendekapku.

Dekat. Sangat dekat, bahkan bibir kami hampir bersentuhan. Segera kujauhkan kepalaku untuk memberi ruang antara kami. Tapi dia juga memajukan kepalanya dan membuatku sulit untuk menghindar.

"Hyung..." rengekku saat Luhan terus memajukan kepalanya.

"Hahahaaa..." dia tertawa dan membuat wajahku memerah. Aku langsung mendorong dadanya tapi dia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Beri aku morning kiss," ujarnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Dengan ragu kemajukan kepalaku dan mencium sudut bibirnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menciuku lebih dalam. Lagi-lagi aku mendorong dadanya dan mencoba lepas darinya.

"Aku akan menghapus ciuman namja itu dari bibirmu," ucapannya sontak membuatu terdiam. Tatapan matanya tajam untuk sesaat. "Kau tidak boleh berteman dengannya-"

"Tapi dia orang yang baik," sela-ku sebelum Luhan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Sssstt..." dia menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirku, menyuruhku untuk mendengar penjelasannya. "Tidak ada orang didunia ini yang bisa kau percaya. Mereka semua memakai topeng, dan tidak ada yang tau apa isi hatinya. Kau tidak akan pernah tau isi hati seseorang dibalik topeng malaikatnya. Yang bisa kau percaya didunia ini hanyalah aku. Karena aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padamu."

"Tapi, katamu tadi, semua orang memakai topeng."

"Ya, akupun memakai topeng. Dibalik topeng iblisku, sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatiku hanya ada kau yang mengisinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

Meski perkataannya tidak selaras dengan tindakannya selama ini, entah kenapa hati ini terasa hangat mendengar kata-katanya. Saking hangatnya sampai air mataku ingin keluar. Di dunia ini hanya Luhan yang peduli padaku. Hanya dia yang dapat melindungiku, dan hanya dia yang dapat memberi kenyamanan dalam dekapan hangat.

Kurasakan bibir lembut itu kembali bertemu dengan bibirku. Kali ini aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ku pejamkan mataku dan membalas ciumannya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu surat ijin jika kau ingin menghabiskan harimu disini bersamaku," ujarnya setelah melepas ciuman kami.

"Aku akan segera bersiap-siap kalau begitu," ujarku dan segera beranjak.

Dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali. Aku juga suka sisi kekanakannya. Kembali kudekatkan wajahku dan menciumnya singkat dipipi. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kali ini bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman indahnya. Dan sebelum senyum itu tergantikan menjadi seringaian, aku segera berlari keluar kamar menuju kamarku.

.

.

.

Aku memakai bajuku dan mulai mengancingkannya.

'Cklek'

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku segera berbalik membelakangi pintu dan menyelesaikan mengancingkan kancing terakhir.

"Hyung, kau seharusnya mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum memasuki kamar orang lain," protesku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Kedua tanganku sudah bertengger didepan dada.

"Hahaha... kamu lucu sekali kalau seperti itu," aku semakin memanyunkan bibirku karena digoda seperti itu. "Kemarilah," meski dia berjalan mendekat, aku tetap berlari kearahnya dengan cengiran dibibirku. "Aigoo... sekarang kau sudah besar," cengiranku semakin lebar. Memang pada kenyataannya aku lebih tinggi dari pada Luhan. Sekarang aku tidak harus mendongak untuk memandang hyung kesayanganku ini.

Dia mulai merapikan seragamku. Wajahku memerah saat dia mulai membuka kancing celanaku. Memasukkan baju yang kupakai asal. Aku memandang kesegala arah asal tidak menatap matanya. Tubuhnya tersandar kearahku sementara tangannya melingkar disekitar pinggangku, mencoba merapikan bagian belakang.

"Biar aku saja hyung. Lagi pula aku sudah besar," ujarku saat Luhan mencoba mengaitkan celanaku kembali. Terkadang aku berpikir dia lebih seperti eommaku dari pada hyungku sendiri.

Eomma... bahkan aku tidak ingat bagaimana wajah eommaku.

"Kenapa kau jadi murung?" Luhan mengangkat wajahku. Aku ikut tersenyum kala melihat senyumnya. "Kau tidak mau memakaikan dasi suamimu?" ucapnya dengan tangan yang menyodorkan dasi hitam.

"Hyung, berhenti menggodaku!" dia tertawa keras, tanpa sadar aku juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum disudut bibirku dan mulai memakaikan dasi disekitar kerahnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" dia mengusap memar disudut bibirku pelan.

"Ani, sekarang sudah tidak sakit- Aw~"

"Katanya tidak sakit?"

"Siapa yang tidak sakit kalau kau menekannya begitu kuat?" geramku. Terkadang sifat kekanakannya sungguh menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi dia hanya tertawa melihat wajah cemberutku.

Dia mengambil kacamata yang ada dimeja dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Hyung, bukankah gaya ini sudah ketinggalan jaman?" protesku. Karena penampilan ini pula aku jadi bahan olokan dikelas.

"Ini style-mu Oh Sehun."

"Tapikan aku jadi tidak punya teman karena style ini."

"Kau tidak perlu mereka. Yang kau butuhkan hanya aku. Aku yang akan selalu berdiri disampingmu. Kau mengerti?" aku mengangguk mengerti. "Dan kau harus menjauhi orang yang bernama Jongin itu-" aku ingin protes tapi segera menghentikan perkataanku saat jari Luhan berada di bibirku. "-kau tidak tau rencana jahat apa yang ada dalam pikirannya."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya aku keberatan dengan ucapan Luhan. Karena Jongin adalah teman pertamaku. Mungkin. Tapi itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Kaja... mari kita sarapan dan berangkat. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat," Luhan menarik tanganku dan disela tarikannya kusempatkan untuk meyambar tas yang tersampir dikursi belajarku.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa berhenti disini?"

"Kenapa? Inikan sekolahmu."

"Iya, tapi, kenapa tidak ditempat biasanya saja?"

"Disini lebih dekat, jadi kau tidak perlu jalan terlalu jauh."

"Tapi-"

"Kaja, nanti kau terlambat."

"Tapi-"

"Sana... hush, hush..."

Luhan medorongku keluar dan segera melajukan mobilnya, sedangkan aku sedikit mematung karena kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku dan bergegas menuju kelas.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Sehunnie!"

Meski aku dapat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku, tapi aku tetap menghiraukannya. Dapat kurasakan pandangan dari murid lain yang tertuju kearahku. Saat ini adalah istirahat makan siang, dan dengan segera aku keluar kelas menuju tempat persembunyianku yang lain, yang orang lain tidak tau bahkan Jongin.

Nafasku sedikit memburu karena tergesa berjalan kesini. Sekarang aku berada di dekat gudang yang tak terpakai. Jarang sekali atau bahkan tidak ada murid lain yang kemari.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali," aku melotot kearah orang yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Kenapa dia bisa mengikutiku, batinku yang masih bertanya-tanya. "Dari tadi aku memanggilmu-" perkataannya terhenti dan kini dia menatapku tajam.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, kepalaku tertunduk mencoba menutupi lebam yang ada di wajahku. Sepertinya sia-sia karena Jongin sudah melihatnya. Dia mengangkat wajahku, mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Siapa yang memukulmu?" kali ini nada suaranya dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya dingin, seperti ada kemarahan disana.

Aku tetap terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Apa namja tidak sopan itu yang memukulmu?"

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dan melepas genggaman tangannya dari daguku.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu."

"Karena namja itu juga kau menghindariku?"

Aku sedikit tercekat oleh perkataannya yang tepat saasaran, namun aku tetap menggeleng. Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang kehidupanku.

'Grep'

Hangat. Dekapannya begitu hangat. Dekapan ini sepertinya tidak asing, aku merasa sangat merindukannya.

"Biar seperti ini sebentar. Hanya sebentar."

Tanpa sadar tanganku terangkat dan membalas dekapannya. Kepalaku tersandar di pundaknya. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Kuharap dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

Bagai sebuah mantra, kata-katanya dapat membuatku tenang. Entah kenapa hatiku ingin mempercayainya.

Tanpa sadar kepalaku terangguk. Aku ingin mempercayainya. Aku mungkin tak yakin dengan tindakanku ini tapi hatiku tak bisa berbohong.

"Bolehkah aku percaya?"

Jongin melepas dekapannya untuk menatap wajahku. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Ya, kau boleh mempercayainya," senyum berkembang dibibirnya, membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Kami terduduk dibangku panjang dekat gudang. Dari tadi Jongin terus memandang wajahku, sedangkan aku mencoba melihat kesegala arah asal tidak bertemu dengan mata itu.

"Apakah sakit?" tanyanya sambil mengusap sudut bibirku.

"I-ini..." aku langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dengan pelan. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Luhan hyung sudah mengobatinya."

"Luhan? Jadi memang benar dia yang melakukan semua ini?"

Lagi-lagi aku menunduk, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Kini tangannya menarik daguku kearahnya. Dia menampilkan senyuman hangatnya. Aku ikut tersenyum. Aku mulai menyukai senyumannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau bicara. Kau bisa lari kearahku kalau dia memukulmu lagi. Aku akan melindungimu."

Senyumanku semakin lebar kala mendengar kata-katanya.

"Terimakasih."

"Emm... ngomong-ngomong... aku sedikit penasaran," aku menaikkan alisku karena perkataannya sedikit ambigu. Dengan cepat dia melepas kacamataku dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Jongin!" protesku. Aku berusaha menggapai kacamata itu.

"Hahaha... kau harus bisa menjawab pertanyaanku kalau ingin kacamatmu kembali," Dia mengacungkan dua jarinya dihadapanku. "Ini berapa?"

"Dua."

"Ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengacungkan empat jarinya.

"Empat. Cepat kembalikan padaku," aku berusaha merebut kembali kacamataku.

"Ok, ok, pertanyaan terakhir," aku menghentikan aksiku dan mencoba mendengar kata-katanya. "Baca tulisan dipapan itu."

Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku. Papan itu berada diatas gedung yang tinggi, tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahku."EXO from exo planet? Apa maksudnya?"

"Jadi dugaanku benar."

"Umm?"

"Matamu normal," sesaat aku mematung. Menyadari kebodohanku. "Apa aku terlihat keren dengan kacamata ini?" tanyanya sambil memakai kacamataku.

"Kau terlihat jelek. Kembalikan," aku mempoutkan bibirku, merebut kacamata itu dan segera memakainya kembali.

"Kau juga jelek kalau memakainya," aku tambah memanyunkan bibirku saat mendengar ejekannya. "Kau lebih cantik- ah maksudku, kau lebih tampan kalau melepasnya," ujarnya sambil melepas kacamataku. Aku tidak melawan, terhipnotis oleh mata hitamnya. Wajahnya mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak antara kami. Aku tetap terdiam, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

'Kriiiiiing... Kriiiiing...'

"Ah, kita harus segera masuk kelas," ujarku. Aku mengambil kacamata ditangannya dan segera berlari. "Jongin, kau tidak ingin kita terlambat masuk kelas kan?" aku menyadarkan Jongin yang masih terdiam disana. Dia mendengus kesal dan mulai mengikutiku dibelakang. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

Aku dapat melihat kerumunan para yeoja yang ada di gerbang. Sebenarnya ada apa, aku pun tidak tau. Mungkin hanya hal bodoh yang mereka ributkan. Ketika sampai di gerbang, aku dapat melihat hal bodoh apa yang mereka ributkan.

'Luhan hyung,' oh, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengatainya bodoh tadi.

"Sehunnie~" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Semua mata terarah padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung dan segera menundukkan kepalaku. Kemudian aku berjalan cepat kearahnya, takut jadi pusat perhatian. Yang sepertinya sekarang aku sudah jadi pusat perhatian mengetahui bisik-bisik mereka yang semakin keras.

"H-hyung, sedang apa kau disini?" kataku berbisik, setengah menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja menjemputmu."

"Maksudku, kenapa tidak ditempat biasanya saja? Dan kenapa kau memakai mobil ini?" ujarku sambil melirik mobi mewah berwarna merah mencolok. Tidak biasanya Luhan memakai mobil kesayangannya ini.

"Kenapa? Kau malu punya hyung sepertiku? Lagi pula mobil ini juga perlu udara segar."

"Aniyo, bukan begitu hyung. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk," aku langsung lari kearah kursi penumpang, tidak mau menambah perhatian. Dan bodohnya, Luhan malah melambaikan tangannya pada yeoja yang berkerumun disana, membuat mereka berteriak histeris. Tuhan, kapan hyungku satu ini bisa bersikap normal.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam dan kini kami berada di ruang tengah menonton acara TV. Luhan sedang membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

Kami memang hanya tinggal berdua. Luhan memisahkan diri dari orang tuanya sejak ia menginjak SMA dan waktu itu aku masih SMP. Sedangkan orang tuanya sekarang berada di Cina mengurusi bisnis mereka.

Ya, hanya orang tua Luhan. Sedangkan aku hanya orang asing. Orang asing yang sangat beruntung karena dipungut oleh keluarga ini. Keluarga kaya raya dan penuh kehangatan didalamnya. Dan keluarga yang menyayangiku seperti aku adalah bagian dari mereka.

"Kau tadi tidak menemui Kai kan?"

DEG

Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bila aku berkata jujur pasti dia akan sangat marah.

"Tidak. Waeyo?" balasku berusaha tenang.

"Baguslah," ia mengambil tanganku dan menaruhnya dikepalanya. Aku mengelus kepalanya, tau maksud dari tindakan namja yang sifat manjanya sedang kumat. "Kau tau bagaimana kalau aku sedang kesal?"

"Iya-iya," balasku sambil mencubit pipinya agar tersenyum. Aku tidak suka saat wajahnya mengkerut seperti itu.

"Aw~ apo!" ia bangkit sambil mengusap pipinya. "Beraninya kau," dia langsung mendorong dan menggelitikiku.

"Hahahahaaa... hyung, ampunnn... hahahahaaaa..."

"Tidak ada ampun untukmu, hahahaaa..."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, sampai rasanya rahangku sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sampai sebuah dering telepon menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

"Yobosseyo?"

Aku bangkit terduduk dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba serius. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku hanya dapat melihatnya dengan khawatir.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya disampingku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kubaca.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menghela napasnya dalam.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya masalah kampus."

Aku tau kalau dia berbohong. Dia itu jenius, mana mungkin hanya masalah kampus bisa membuat wajahnya menjadi muram seperti ini.

"Kemarilah," katanya sambil merentangkan lengan kirinya. Aku menurut dan bersandar didadanya. Dia memelukku. Rasanya nyaman. "Berjanjilah padaku."

"Emm?" gumamku menjawab pertanyaan ambigunya.

"Walau apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku," ujarnya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dapat kulihat gurat kesedihan disana.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu hyung," jawabku sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya. Merapatkan kepalaku didadanya. Dapat kudengar jantungnya yang berdetak. Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

"Apa aku dapat memegang kata-katamu?"

"Tentu saja, kapan aku berbohong padamu?" sebenarnya baru saja aku membohonginya. Tapi itu tidak masuk hitungan.

Dia mengecup bibirku dan memelukku gemas. Aku tau kalau aku terlalu imut untuk lahir sebagai manusia. Bukannya aku narsis, tapi itulah yang selalu dikatakan Luhan tiap dia mencium dan memelukku tanpa sebab. Sedangkan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku suka saat seseorang memelukku.

.

.

.

TBC

Meski sedikit, setidaknya sekarang lebih panjang dari chap kemarin *ditimpuk*

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Aku sangat suka saat membaca review dari kalian.

Luhan disini menjadi seme. Entah kalian suka atau tidak, tapi aku yakin kebanyakan dari kalian tidak suka seme luhan. Jadi aku bisa memakluminya. Karena aku juga tidak suka kalau uke kesayanganku dijadikan seme, rasanya gimana gitu. Dan sayangnya aku lebih suka seme luhan dari pada uke luhan. Mian kalau tidak sependapat, karena pendapat orang itu berbeda-beda

Kuharap kalian tetap menunggu kelanjutan chapnya. Gomawo all... muah... muah... *kiss blow*


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME**

Part 4

By : Ichizuki Takumi

Pairing : AllxSehun, Kaihun / Sekai, Hanhun / Hunhan

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Disclaimer: EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Angst

WARNING: Cerita ini berisi AllxSehun, yang berarti Sehun sebagai uke disini. Apabila tidak suka dengan pairing tersebut, silahkan tekan tombol back. Terimakasih.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

-Sehun POV-

Luhan tetap mengantarku sampai gerbang. Tapi kali ini dia tidak memakai mobil mewah seperti kemarin, tetapi tetap saja keberadaannya tidak luput dari perhatian murid lain.

"Aku masuk dulu," sebelum pintu mobil dapat kubuka, dia menahan tanganku dan menyita perhatianku.

"Kau lupa sesuatu," aku menatapnya bingung. Sepertinya tidak ada yang kulupakan.

Aku langsung mengerti saat dia menunjuk pipinya. Aku tersenyum dan mencium pipinya sekilas dan beranjak pergi.

"Bye, hyung," ujarku yang langsung berlari menuju halaman sekolah. Tadi malam kami tidur terlalu malam, itulah kenapa aku berangkat kesiangan dan hampir terlambat.

.

.

.

Aku membaca bukuku dan bersandar pada pohon besar dibelakang sekolah. Seperti biasa aku menghabiskan istirahatku disini.

Dapat kurasakan benda dingin yang menyentuh pipiku. Aku mendongak dan dapat kutemukan Kai yang sedang tersenyum sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng di tangan kanannya. Aku membalas senyumannya dan menerima kaleng itu.

"Terimakasih," ucapku yang kemudian meminum jus jeruk pemberiannya. Harus ku akui kalau sekarang aku memang sedang haus.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?" tanyanya yang duduk disampingku. Aku hanya memperlihatkan cover buku yang ku pegang dan kembali membaca. "Kau tidak bosan membaca buku seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk buku kedokteran yang sedang kubaca.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja buku itu membuatku pusing walau hanya melihatnya."

Aku terkikik geli mendengarnya. Alasan macam apa itu.

"Ah, boleh aku minta nomermu? Agar aku bisa menghubungimu kapan saja." Ujarnya dengan ponsel yang sudah siap ditangan.

Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"Kau boleh memilikinya, tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah menghubungiku."

"Kenapa? Tapi kan-"

"Berjanjilah atau tidak sama sekali."

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudahlah, berikan poselmu."

Aku mengetik nomerku di layar touch screen miliknya dan memberikan kembali padanya.

"Baiklah, akan kusimpan dengan nama 'Sehun jelek'," katanya saat menerima ponselnya kembali. Aku mendelik kearahnya dan dia hanya tertawa geli. "Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda," lanjutnya. "Nah, sudah ku misscall, simpan nomerku juga, ne?"

Aku merogoh kantong celanaku dan mendapat satu penggilan tak terjawab. Tentu saja itu dari Jongin. Aku menatapnya sejenak kemudian menghapusnya.

"Kenapa dihapus?" protesnya yang tadi ikut melihat layar ponselku. Mungkin dia penasaran aku akan menamainya apa dikontakku.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya dalam kepalaku," balasku seadanya, kemudian mengembalikan ponselku kembali kesaku celana.

"Bukankah lebih mudah disimpan di ponsel? Buat apa kau punya ponsel kalau kau menyimpan semua nomer di kepala?"

"Tapi lebih praktis kalau aku mengingatnya."

"Iya sih... tapi kan-"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kelas. Istirahat hampir selesai," entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jongin semakin cerewet. Apa dia salah makan? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau.

-Sehun POV end-

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Hari ini Luhan sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah Sehun. Ia duduk dikursi kemudi sambil berkaca di kaca tengah.

"Kau sangat tampan, Luhan." Dia menata rambutnya agar terlihat lebih sempurna. Pakainnya pun rapi.

Dia ingin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan. Mereka memang sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu diluar. Biasanya dia lebih suka berada dirumah dan bermalas-malasan dipelukan Sehun. Jarang-jarang moodnya sedang bagus, jadi sekali-kali dia ingin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan. Apa dia boleh berharap kalau ini adalah kencan.

Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kini ditangannya terdapat benda mungil berwarna hitam. Dipermukaannya terdapat tulisan 'SEHUN' sementara dibagian dalamnya terdapat ukiran 'mine'. Sebuah cincin yang indah.

Dia tersenyum memandangnya. Timbul perasaan geli saat ia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi pemuda yang disayanginya, mungkin lebih tepat pemuda yang dicintainya, menerima hadiah pemberiannya ini. Dia sudah mencintai Sehun sejak ia lahir, atau... sebelum lahir? Gombal memang, tapi itulah yang dipikirkan namja manis ini. Mungkin ini takdir.

Luhan segera memasukkan cincin itu kembali ke saku celananya dan bergegas keluar disisi mobil saat melihat murid-murid mulai keluar dari gedung. Dia menunggu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dimobil, tak menghiraukan bisik-bisik dari murid yang melewatinya. Namun pendengarannya jadi tajam saat mendengar nama yang sangat dihapalnya disebut oleh mereka.

"Bukankah ini Kai? Dengan siapa dia?" yeoja 1 mengomentari sesuatu yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Ini kan si pecundang dari kelas kita," balas yeoja 2.

"Kelas kita? Maksudmu Oh Sehun?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pecundang Sehun. Kenapa dia harus ada di kelas kita sih," geram yeoja 2.

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut-sebut, Luhan menghampiri kedua yeoja itu dan merebut ponselnya.

"Ya~, apa-apaan kau?" teriak pemilik ponsel tidak terima ponselnya direbut tanpa ijin.

Kedua yeoja itu langsung menciut saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Mereka berdiri agak menjauh karena tidak berani meminta ponselnya kembali.

Luhan meremas ponsel digenggamannya erat. Senyum yang selalu diumbarnya sedari tadi lenyap. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

Dilayar itu menampilkan gambar Sehun dan Kai yang sedang berpelukan. Meski wajah Sehun tertutup bahu namja yang dipeluknya, Luhan tetap bisa memastikan kalau namja satunya lagi adalah Sehun. Miliknya.

"Hyuuu~ng..."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Namja putih itu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Sudah dari tadi hyung?" tanya Sehun saat ia sudah dekat dengan Luhan. "Itu ponsel siapa?" tanyanya heran. Setaunya ponsel Luhan itu berwarna putih, bukan pink.

Luhan memberikan kembali ponsel itu pada pemiliknya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sehun erat dan menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan kasar.

Sehun hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia cukup yakin kalau hyungnya ini sedang sangat marah meski dirinya tidak tau apa penyebab amarahnya.

Luhan menutup pintu kasar setelah ia duduk dikursi kemudi. Dan melajukan mobilnya, tak mempedulikan Sehun yang menunduk disampingnya.

"Memangnya namja tadi siapa?" tanya yeoja 2 setelah kepergian Luhan dan Sehun.

"Pacarnya mungkin. Mana ku tau," ujar yeoja 1 sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Dia kan namja kemarin yang bawa mobil mewah kesini."

"Mwo? Aku tidak percaya si pecundang sehun punya pacar sekaya itu. Namja tadi, meski wajahnya tampan seperti malaikat, tapi saat dia marah ekspresinya jadi sangat menakutkan."

.

.

.

'BRAK'

Luhan menutup pintu kasar dan menguncinya setelah menyeret Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Amarahnya semakin memuncak saat mendapati Sehun hanya menunduk tak berkata sepatah katapun. Selalu seperti itu. Yang dia butuhkan hanya penjelasan. Tapi yang dimintai penjelasan selalu diam dan menundukkan kepala. Sama sekali tak melawan.

'Duagh'

Sebuah pukulan mendarat disudut bibir Sehun, menyebabkan dirinya terpelanting ke lantai. Luka beberapa hari lalu yang belum sembuh betul kini terbuka kembali, menitikkan sedikit darah.

Luhan menarik kerah Sehun memaksanya untuk berdiri dan memukul perutnya. Pukulannya bertubi-tubi menuju kearah perut dan dada. Pikirannya tak terkendali dibutakan oleh emosi.

"Apa yang kubilang untuk 'tidak mendekatinya' lagi, Oh Sehun?"

Sejenak Sehun terpaku diposisinya, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan. Apa Luhan tahu kemarin dia menemui Kai? Tapi tau darimana?

"KATAKAN PADAKU SEHUN! KEMARIN KAU MENEMUINYA KAN?"

Sehun menunduk. Dia takut, sangat takut. Dia tak berani berkata sepatah katapun. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, ragu antara berkata jujur atau tetap berbohong. Namun tak ada gunanya menutupinya, dia yakin kalau namja dihadapannya pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

Sehun terkejut saat didorong dengan keras sampai dia terjatuh ke ranjang. Dia meringis saat Luhan mencengkram kerah seragamnya dan menduduki perutnya.

"Kau milikku Sehun, hanya milikku. Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain diriku."

Luhan mencengkram kedua tangan Sehun untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau kau adalah milik Xi Luhan," serunya dan menarik seragam Sehun hingga kancingnya lepas.

"Hyung... Hyung... jangan, kumohon!" teriak Sehun panik ketika mendapat perlakuan yang tak biasanya. Kini air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Dia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Luhan namun tidak bisa. Namja diatasnya itu sudah diliputi oleh nafsu.

"Hyung... tidak, jangan... ARRGGHHHHH..."

.

.

.

Hening meliputi suasana malam itu. Namun dinginnya malam tak dapat menutupi isak tertahan dari namja kurus di sudut ranjang. Dia tidak bisa tidur setelah kejadian yang diterimanya. Dia mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Posisinya kini membelakangi namja yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

Sehun teringat kata-kata Kai padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Untuk sesaat isak tangisnya terhenti. Dia melirik namja disampingnya, takut kalau namja itu terbangun. Sehun keluar dari balik selimutnya sepelan mungkin. Dia memunguti seragamnya yang tersebar dilantai. Tanpa memakainya, Sehun langsung berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Luhan.

"Mian hyung," katanya lirih. Bahkan yang dapat mendengarnya hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

'Trilililit... Trilililit...'

'Tut tut tut...'

Sudah belasan kali Kai mereject panggilan dari ponselnya. Dia juga tidak menghiraukan puluhan misscall dan pesan masuk yang memenuhi ponselnya. Dia tau dengan pasti siapa yang bernafsu ingin menghubunginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua sahabatnya yang bodoh.

'Trilililit... Trilililit...'

"Hahh..." Kai menghela nafas bosan. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan dengan berat hati menerima panggilan itu.

"_Kai, kau itu keterlaluan sekali, kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku? Kau sengaja tak menghiraukanku? Kenapa pulang sekolah tadi kau meninggalkan kami? Kau-"_

"Park Chanyeol, kau bisa diam tidak? Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" potong Kai sebelum telinganya panas oleh ocehan tidak penting dari sahabatnya.

"_Hehe, mian. Tapi ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau marah karena aku menyebar foto itu?"_

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan."

"_Kau tidak seperti biasanya Kim Jongin. Jangan bilang kau menaruh perasaan pada mainanmu itu."_

"Dan membiarkan kalian memenangkan taruhan ini? Heh, jangan harap. Pemenang taruhan ini tetaplah aku. Kalian tinggal duduk dan melihat pertunjukanku."

"_Woahhh... itu baru Kai yang ku kenal."_

"Sekarang bolehkah aku tidur? Aku lelah."

"_Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam Kai. Semoga mimpi indah."_

Tanpa membalas salam dari sahabatnya, Kai langsung menutup panggilan itu. Dia melempar ponselnya kesamping dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa ruang tengah.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Kai membuka matanya, dia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1:15. Siapa kira-kira orang yang tidak tau sopan santun datang bertamu. Dengan enggan dia beranjak dari sofanya yang nyaman dan berjalan malas menuju pintu.

Kai mengintip melalui lubang pintunya. Diluar terlihat seorang namja yang berdiri membelakangi pintu. Dia yakin kalau namja diluar sana tidak berbahaya, karena namja itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan miliknya. Kalau pun namja itu berbahaya, dia bisa melawan dengan bela diri yang dipelajarinya selama ini.

'Cklek'

Kai membuka pintunya. Namja yang tadi membelakanginya kini berbalik menghadap Kai.

"Sehun?" Kai terkejut, ternyata namja kurus itu yang mendatanginya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah luka lebam diwajahnya yang bertambah. Dia yakin kalau luka itu masih baru.

"Jo-Jongin..." Sehun menunduk, tak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berantakan.

Tanpa sadar Kai memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun saat mendengar suaranya yang parau.

"Gwenchana. Masuklah," dia mengunci kembali pintu depan dan menuntun Sehun yang terlihat lemah. Dia mendudukkan Sehun di sofa, sementara ia mendudukkan dirinya dilantai agar bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang terus tertunduk.

"Bagaimana kau tau alamat rumahku?" tanyanya penasaran. Kai tidak pernah memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Sehun.

"Tak ada yang tidak tau tentang dirimu," jawab Sehun pelan. Kai sedikit senang mendengar jawaban yang di ucapkan Sehun, namun juga sedih melihat keadaan namja dihadapannya.

"Kau terluka. Apakah tadi ada orang jahat yang menyerangmu?" Dia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kai.

Sehun sedikit meringis saat Kai menyentuh luka disudut bibirnya.

"Tanganmu dingin," Kai meraih keduan tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya agar lebih terasa hangat. "Astaga," Kai melotot menatap namja dihadapannya.

Tangan Sehun yang dari tadi digunakan untuk mencengkram seragamnya terlepas karena digenggam oleh Kai, dan menampilkan dadanya yang dipenuhi oleh lebam dan warna merah. Melihat reaksi Kai, Sehun kembali mencengkram seragamnya karena kancingnya memang sudah hilang semua. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu dan takut.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka paksa seragam Sehun. Timbul kemarahan yang menyulut hatinya saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Sehun? Jawab aku! Siapa yang melakukannya?" Kai mencengkram kedua bahu Sehun erat. Meminta penjelasan atas apa yang menimpa namja tersebut.

Air mata kini sudah menggenangi sudut mata Sehun. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan siapa yang melakukannya. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kai.

Merasa getaran tubuh namja dihadapannya, Kai langsung memeluk erat tubuh ringkih itu. Dia merasa tubuh namja kurus itu begitu pas dalam pelukannya, begitu hangat, dan ada sesuatu yang begitu dia rindukan. Dia menghirup bau tubuhnya, Sehun mempunyai bau tubuh yang memabukkan. Tapi tatapan Kai berubah miris saat melihat bercak merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Sehun.

"Hiks..."

"Tidak apa-apa... kau aman disini. Kau aman bersamaku... sssshhhh..." Kai mengusap punggungnya pelan saat namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Menangislah kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Entah karena kata-kata dari Kai atau memang karena mengingat kejadian tadi, Sehun jadi menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dia merasa nyaman berada dipelukan Kai. Dia bisa menumpahkan semua isi hatinya apabila berada didepan Kai. Padahal mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu, tapi dia merasa kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Kau bisa mandi sekarang," kini mereka berada di kamar Kai.

Kai memandang Sehun yang terduduk diranjangnya sambil memeluk tas sekolah. Dia sangat yakin kalau Sehun tidak membawa baju ganti.

Sehun tetap terdiam ditempatnya menatap lantai. Melihat hal itu, Kai berjalan kearahnya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sehun, mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu."

"Ah, y-ya..." Sehun sedikit tergagap sambil tersenyum lemah.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Kai. Sementara Kai terus menatap Sehun yang jalannya seperti diseret-seret. Dia mengernyit curiga, namun dia segera menepis pikirannya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Lebih baik aku ke dapur. Aku yakin dia pasti lapar," instingnya mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya menuruti kata hatinya. Jangan salah sangka, dia hanya kasian pada namja itu. Setidaknya rasa kemanusiaannya masih ada.

Sebelum dia beranjak dari kamarnya, dia ingin memberi tahu Sehun dimana dia berada. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu, namun terhenti diudara karena mendengar isakan tertahan dari dalam. Hatinya sakit saat mendengarnya. Sangat sakit.

'Tok tok'

"Sehun, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu. Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di dapur."

Tak ada jawaban. Ia tau ini berat untuknya, jadi Kai hanya beranjak dari sana dalam diam.

.

.

.

Suara denting benda porselin memenuhi dapur kala itu. Dengan wajah yang serius Kai mengaduk-aduk masakannya.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kai yang mendapati Sehun memasuki dapur dengan ragu. "Duduklah, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu," kini ekspresi Sehun sudah kembali seperti semula. Datar. Tidak seperti tadi yang menampilkan ekspresi kesedihan. Setidaknya begini lebih baik.

"Sudah matang," seru Kai sambil mematikan kompornya. Dengan semangat dia langsung memangkat panci dihadapannya. "Aww~," tanpa sadar dia memegang ganggang panci dengan tangan kosong. "Hahaha... tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kaget," kenapa tingkahnya jadi terlihat konyol begini.

Setelah menaruh masakannya dimangkuk, dia membawanya ke hadapan Sehun.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kubuatkan," kata Kai dengan senyum malu.

Sehun menatap mie instan dihadapannya. "Sepertinya enak," ujarnya.

"Makanlah," Kai sedikit senang karena pujian yang didapatkannya.

"Emm, tanganmu?"

Kai menatap tangannya yang memerah karena tadi memegang panci panas. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga akan sembuh. Habiskan makanmu."

Sehun menjawab perkataan Kai dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan santai sepulang sekolah, ditemani oleh dua orang temannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di dekat gerbang.

Luhan.

"Bukankah itu namja yang tadi pagi? Kenapa dia masih disini? Tidak ada kerjaan lain apa?"

Mendengar komentar dari sahabatnya, Kai menolehkan kepala padanya.

"Sepertinya dia sedang menungu seseorang," balas Baekhyun yang ikut penasaran.

"Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan namja aneh itu," kata Kai malas.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin. Lagi pula apa peduliku kalaupun aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Yah, kau memang seperti itu," Chanyeol langsung bungkam saat mendapati lirikan tajam dari sahabatnya.

"Lihat, namja itu menuju kemari," seru Baekhyun membuat perhatian dua sahabatnya yang lain teralihkan kearah Luhan.

"Kau Kai kan?" tanya Luhan setelah ia berada didepan tiga sekawan itu.

"Ku pikir kau tidak mengenalnya," gumam Chanyeol bingung.

"Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?" balas Kai.

"Aku tahu Sehun sedang bersamamu sekarang."

"APA?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap kaget pada Kai. Meminta penjelasan bahwa apa yang didengarnya barusan hanyalah gurauan belaka.

"Bukan urusanmu," sinis Kai, kemudian berjalan melewati Luhan tanpa meliriknya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Kai menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar seruan Luhan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebutnya dariku."

Kai kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mulai diajukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Sementara itu, Luhan masih berdiri disana. Tangannya mengepal erat sampai telapak tangannya memerah. Dia berbalik menuju mobilnya dengan langkah yang lebar. 'Aku harus mengikutinya,' batinnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah jadi dari minggu lalu, tinggal edit n publish, tapi baru sekarang bisa updatenya. Mianhe

Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata banyak juga yang suka seme Luhan. Ku pikir hanya aku yang suka pair ini

Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Luhan n Sehun. Meski telat, tapi hatiku tulus mencintai kalian *plak*. Luhan oppa, tetap semangat ya, jangan menyerah.

Terimakasih semua atas dukungan dan reviewnya. Review kalian membuatku semangat melanjutkan cerita ini. Apalagi ada yang penasaran dengan hubungan antara Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai. Tapi tenang saja, cepat atau lambat pasti akan terungkap apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Atau adakah yang sudah tau hubungan mereka?

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Chap depan akan kuusahakan untuk update sesuai jadwal. Tapi tidak memungkinkan juga kalau molor lagi *diinjek*. Hehee...

Sekali lagi terimakasih... Gomawo...

Hwaiting!


	5. Chapter 5

**TIME**

Part 5

By : Ichizuki Takumi

Pairing : AllxSehun, Kaihun / Sekai, Hanhun / Hunhan

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Disclaimer: EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Angst

WARNING: Cerita ini berisi AllxSehun, yang berarti Sehun sebagai uke disini. Apabila tidak suka dengan pairing tersebut, silahkan tekan tombol back. Terimakasih.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumahnya. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Dia mengambil kunci rumah yang berada didalam saku celananya. Rumahnya memang dia kunci untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lagi pula dia sudah memberikan kunci cadangan pada Sehun.

"Aku pulang," Kai sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar dapat didengar oleh penghuni lain yang ada dirumah. Rasanya sedikit aneh, karena tidak biasanya dia mengucapkan dua kata itu. Selama ini dia memang tinggal sendiri sejak masuk SMA.

"Sehun, kau didalam?" Kai tersenyum saat mendapati Sehun sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya, membalas tatapannya sambil memegang remot TV.

"Kai, kau sudah pulang?" Sehun membalas senyuman Kai.

Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"K-Kai..." Sehun bingung dengan perlakuan Kai barusan. Dia agak ragu antara membalas pelukannya atau tidak.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Kai, sepertinya ada yang datang," Sehun mendorong dadanya pelan.

"Sehun, aku tau kau didalam. Bukakan pintunya! Ini aku!" Teriak seorang namja dari luar.

Sehun bergetar saat mengetahui siapa yang menjadi tamu Kai kali ini.

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tetaplah disini, jangan kemana-mana," ujar Kai sambil mengelus kepala Sehun pelan. Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan mengerti.

Kai berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kerumahku? Kau menguntitku?" ujarnya sinis.

"Aku tau Sehun ada didalam. Aku mau menjempuntnya," Luhan mencoba masuk tapi segera ditahan oleh Kai dengan mendorongnya menjauhi pintu.

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun? Kau pikir ini rumah siapa?"

"Sehun, kau didalam kan? Pulanglah denganku!" seru Luhan. Dia sangat yakin kalau Sehun ada di rumah Kai.

"Sudah kubilang percuma kau disini, dia-"

"Hyung..." ujar Sehun lirih.

"Kenapa kau malah kemari?" Kai terkejut saat mendapati Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Sehun, ayo pulang. Aku menyesal..." Luhan mengatakannya dengan lembut. Dia mengangkat tangannya, siap menggapai tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya perlahan ingin menerima uluran tangan itu dengan ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung. Kini tatapannya tertuju pada namja yang telah menyebabkan semua masalah ini. "Kau pikir bisa dimaafkan begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau bahkan tak mengucapkan kata 'maaf'," Kai berbalik, bersiap menutup pintu. "Sebaiknya kita masuk."

Gerakan Kai terhenti saat mendengar seruan Luhan.

"Tunggu. Kumohon... maafkan aku. Sehun, maafkan aku... Pulanglah denganku!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini Sehun mendengar Luhan meminta maaf padanya. Dia tidak ingat kapan Luhan pernah mengucapkan kata itu, tapi seingatnya baru kali ini Luhan mengucapkannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sendu, dia ingin menghampiri namja yang berada diluar sana, tapi Kai mencegahnya dan mendorongnya pelan kedalam rumah.

"Sudah terlambat. Permintaan maafmu tidak diterima," dengan itu Kai menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri disana.

.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padanya? Dia bisa terluka," ujar Sehun saat mereka duduk disofa. Dia menahan geramannya karena Kai telah menyakiti hyungnya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang dia perbuat padamu."

"Tapi itu keterlaluan. Lagi pula dia sudah meminta maaf... dan... dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya di dunia ini..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Maafkan aku..." Kai menarik tubuh bergetar Sehun dan memeluknya lembut. Dia mengusap punggung Sehun pelan. "Aku janji ini untuk sementara... hanya sampai dia jera dengan perbuatannya... Arasseo?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sekarang perasaannya jadi lebih baik.

Sehun mulai mengantuk. Pelukan hangat Kai terasa sangat nyaman. Dia bisa ketagihan kalau terlalu lama berada dalam dekapan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Tidurlah..." kata itu seakan menjadi mantra bagi Sehun. Dia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

Luhan menggenggam setirnya erat. Sebenarnya hari ini dia ada kuliah siang, tapi perasaannya sedang buruk, jadi dia membelokkan setirnya kearah cafe di pinggir jalan.

Luhan menatap minuman yang dia pesan. Bubble tea rasa coklat. Biasanya dia akan memesan rasa taro, tapi kali ini dia ingin mengingat momen bersama Sehun. Dulu mereka sering menghabiskan buble tea di halaman belakang. Luhan sering mencicipi buble tea milik Sehun lewat mulutnya langsung, itu adalah rasa ternikmat yang membuatnya selalu ketagihan.

Dia menggeram kesal. Sehunnya sudah direbut oleh Kamjjong.

Baru satu hari dan ini membuatnya gila. Jangankan satu hari, satu jam saja Luhan tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sehun. Sehun ibarat oksigen baginya. Tanpa Sehun dia akan kesulitan untuk bernapas, dan ini membuat sakit.

Luhan mengambil sebuah buku dalam tasnya dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat disana. Beberapa saat kemudian dia meneguk kembali minumannya.

'Kim Jongin... kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah. Semua masalah ini berawal darimu,' batinnya.

Luhan merogoh saku celananya, memandang benda kecil di tangannya dengan sendu. Kemudian dia mengambil tasnya, ia ingin meletakkan cincin itu ke dalam kotak merah yang disimpannya di tas. Ketika akan membuka kotak beludru, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cincinnya dan terselip di antara buku-buku.

"Ck," decaknya sebal. Dia mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya di meja dan berhasil menemukan benda mungil berwarna hitam di dasar tasnya.

Sebuah alarm merenggut perhatiannya. Dia mangambil ponsel yang berada di meja. "Aku terlambat ke kantor," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Buru-buru dia meletakkan cincinnya di kotak beludru dan memasukkan bukunya asal. Dia segera membayar minumannya dan segera beranjak dari sana. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan urusan kantor, karena dia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya. Dan karena itulah dia diperbolehkan tinggal berdua dengan Sehun di Korea.

.

"Apa ini?" seorang pelayan cafe menemukan sebuah buku yang tergeletak disudut kaki meja. "Apakah ini milik namja yang duduk disini tadi?" namja itu langsung berlari ke depan dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Dia kembali melihat sampul buku yang dipegangnya dan membuka halaman pertama. "Xi Luhan..." gumamnya. Awalnya dia hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tapi tiba-tiba matanya membelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membolos hari ini?"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diingat oleh Sehun, sehingga dia dapat berdiri disini dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ayo masuk, tunggu apa lagi," Kai menarik Sehun masuk ke taman bermain. Dia tidak ingin antrian masuk bertambah panjang hanya karena menunggu Sehun yang masih bingung.

Kali ini penampilan Sehun tidak cupu seperti biasanya. Dia memakai jeans hitam dan t-shirt putih. Rambutnya pun sedikit berantakan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan percaya kalau namja itu mendapat julukan nerdy di sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kai yang melihat namja disampingnya menampilkan poker face-nya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan banyak orang," ujarnya datar. Wajah datarnya hanya manipulasi untuk menutupi perasaan takutnya.

"Lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa. Tenanglah, ada aku disini, kau akan aman bersamaku," Kai tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sehun, seolah tau apa yang ditakutkan olehnya. Perlahan perasaan takut yang dirasa Sehun menghilang, tergantikan rasa hangat yang membuat hatinya nyaman.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang laut yang terbentang dihadapannya. Setelah mengelilingi taman bermain, Kai langsung mengajaknya ke laut untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

"Indah sekali..." ujar Sehun sambil memandang potret matahari terbenam di layar ponselnya.

"Kau juga belum pernah ke laut?" Kai menatap sosok di sampingnya yang terlihat bersinar karena pantulan cahaya dari laut.

"Ani... aku pernah ke laut sebelumnya. Tapi waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil," Sehun menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dibelakang.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama untuk memandang momen indah itu. "Sudah gelap," ujar Kai memecah keheningan.

"Aku masih ingin disini," Sehun memeluk kakinya dan menyandarkan dagunya di lutut. "Aku ingin seperti ikan di laut. Mereka bisa berenang di tempat yang luas." Lanjutnya lirih.

Sehun tersentak saat merasakan Kai menyampirkan jaket di pundaknya. "Anginnya dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Sehun memandang kedalam mata Kai mencoba menemukan ekspresi lain di matanya. Namun wajah mereka justru semakin mendekat. Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil dihadapannya. Dia menarik tengkuk Sehun, sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggangnya. Mata mereka terpejam menikmati kehangatan masing-masing.

"Saranghae Oh Sehun..." ujar Kai saat ia melepas ciumannya.

"Nado..." wajah Sehun memerah, dadanya berdebar kencang. Dia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pertama? Memang benar kata orang kalau cinta pertama itu sangat indah dan mungkin sulit terlupakan.

.

.

.

Sebuah motor melaju melewati gerbang dan terparkir di halaman rumah.

Kai, si pengendara motor, melepas helmnya dan memandang dua namja yang sedang duduk di teras rumahnya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"KAI!" teriakan Chanyeol membuat Kai ingin sekali membungkam mulut tersebut.

"Kenapa hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah? Ponselmu juga mati. Dan yang peling penting, siapa dia?" Baekhyun menunjuk namja kurus yang berdiri di samping Kai.

"Annyeong hasseyo, Sehun imnida," Sehun membungkuk kecil mengetahui dirinya yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Hi... Chanyeol imnida," Chanyeol menjabat tangan Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baekhyun imnida," Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol ketika namja itu tidak juga melepaskan tangan Sehun. "Namamu sepertinya tidak asing. Aku pernah mendengarnya dimana ya..."

"Dia teman sekolah kita," Kai menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut sahabatnya.

"Dia si pecun- maksudku si nerdy- maksudku si Oh Sehun itu?" teriak Chanyeol tidak percaya. Matanya melotot dan jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dengan gerakan aneh. "Maaf," Chanyeol menunduk saat menyadari kata-katanya.

"Gwenchana, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kata itu," ujar Sehun dengan senyum kecil.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang," kata Kai. Di mencoba mengusir sahabatnya dengan halus.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau mempersilahkan kami masuk dan menyuguhkan teh hangat?" sela Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu? Ayo pulang, kau selalu merepotkan orang lain," Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol. Dia menyeret namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ke mobil karena Chanyeol tidak mau pulang.

"Mereka temanku," jelas Kai saat kedua sahabatnya tak terlihat dari pandangannya.

"Aku tau. Aku sering melihatmu bersama mereka di sekolah."

"Sebaiknya kita masuk. Besok kau harus sekolah," Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai masuk ke dalam setelah memasukkan motornya ke garasi.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya si pecundang Sehun bisa berpenampilan seperti itu," ujar Chanyeol yang duduk di salah satu bangku kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Beberapa menit yang lalu kelas sudah usai dan menyisakan tiga namja yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Apa ini artinya kami kalah?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia sedikit kesal karena kalah taruhan. Itu artinya dia harus menyerahkan apapun yang diinginkan Kai. Dan benda yang diinginkan Kai biasanya tidaklah murah.

Kai menyeringai mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu mahal. Aku sedang tidak punya uang. Minggu ini uang jajanku dipotong gara-gara nilaiku menurun," sela Chanyeol sebelum Kai meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganku," ujar Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tidak akan tega pada kami kan?" Chanyeol menampilkan aegyeo agar temannya sedikit mengasihaninya, meski Chanyeol tahu benar kalau Kai tidak suka aegyeo darinya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" sela Baekhyun. Mereka terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya. "Secara real..." lanjutnya menuntut jawaban.

Kai terdiam memikirkan hal itu. Apa dia benar-benar menyukai Sehun? Apa arti Sehun dihatinya? Dan rasa apa yang selama ini ia rasakan saat bersama namja itu?

"Mana mungkin," Kai tersenyum atas pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai pecundang itu? Dia hanya mainan bodoh yang terjerat oleh ketampanan Kim Jongin," dia tertawa mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu dia untukku saja."

Kai dan Baekhyun membelalak kemudian tertawa mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya? Dia namja yang manis," bela Chanyeol. Ia tidak terima di tertawakan teman-temannya.

Sementara itu mereka tidak menyadari seorang namja yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik pintu kelas. Namja itu meremat dadanya erat dan berlari kencang dari sana.

.

.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi," Luhan mematikan sambungan saat mendengar ketukan di pintu depan.

Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang.

"Sehun?" Luhan terbelalak tak percaya saat mendapati Sehun berada di depan rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Hyung..."

"Sehun!"

Luhan memeluk namja dihadapannya erat, tidak berniat melepaskannya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan namja ini lagi. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Ini kan rumahmu."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, dia merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada hyungnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung... maafkan aku..." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya sangat sakit, ditambah perasaan bersalah yang semakin menekan dadanya.

"Tidak Sehun... tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Semua ini salahku," Luhan menciumi pipi Sehun, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan rindunya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi." Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan memandang matanya dalam.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Luhan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membungkam bibir namja dihadapannya. Sehun sedikit mundur saat menerima ciuman itu. Mengetahui hal itu, Luhan segera memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan lembut. Mencoba mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Luhan memperdalam ciumannya, merasakan bibir yang dirindukannya. Rasa yang membuatnya mabuk dan membuat dadanya tak berhenti berdebar.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan repiew.

Aku sangat senang saat membaca review dari kalian #hug#

Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan:

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK TAO DAN BAEKHYUN. WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!"

Sampai jumpa di chap depan...

Annyeong... #bow#


	6. Chapter 6

**TIME**

Part 6

By : Ichizuki Takumi

Pairing : AllxSehun, Kaihun / Sekai, Hanhun / Hunhan

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Disclaimer: EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Angst

WARNING: Cerita ini berisi AllxSehun, yang berarti Sehun sebagai uke disini. Apabila tidak suka dengan pairing tersebut, silahkan tekan tombol back. Terimakasih.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Luhan memeluk Sehun di atas king bed yang berada di kamar Sehun. Setelah Sehun membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Luhan langsung menarik Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun terdiam memikirkan jawaban apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan.

"Katakanlah. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Sehun," Luhan mencium kening Sehun, memberi keyakinan pada namja dalam pelukannya.

"Aku... mencintainya hyung..."

Sebilah pisau seakan menghujam jantung Luhan setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dia tau siapa orang yang Sehun maksud. Dia sangat tau bahkan sebelum Sehun menyadari perasaannya.

"Rasanya sangat sakit... ternyata dia hanya mempermainkanku. Menjadikanku taruhan dengan temannya..."

Sehun menggenggam dadanya. Air mata tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Luhan.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Sehun... tidak ada yang bisa kau percayai di dunia ini," Luhan mengelus punggung namja di pelukannya, sebisa mungkin menenangkan orang yang dicintainya. Namun perkataanya amat kontras dengan ekspresinya. Dia menampilkan seringai kepuasan diwajahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tau kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini..." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menatap kedalam matanya. "Kumohon hyung... aku tidak ingin merasakannya... rasanya sangat sakit... sembuhkan aku hyung..." ujar Sehun yang memukul-mukul dadanya, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Kini ekspresi Luhan sendu. Dia tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya terluka seperti ini.

"Sehun..." ujar Luhan pelan, mencengkram tangan Sehun agar tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Aku ada disini... tumpahkan rasa sakitmu padaku, berikan semuanya padaku... aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini," Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Dia berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku, dia berjanji akan menjagaku... dan aku percaya. Apa salahku hyung? Apa dikehidupan yang lalu aku adalah orang yang jahat?"

"Sssstt... tidak Hunnie... dikehidupan yang lalu kau adalah orang yang baik. Makanya kau memilikiku yang akan selalu ada disampingmu."

Perkataan Luhan memang selalu dapat menenangkan hatinya. Sehun sedikit lega karena masih ada orang yang menyayanginya. Setidaknya Luhan selalu berada disampingnya.

"Terimakasih hyung... Kau hyungku yang paling berharga."

Luhan sedikit sakit mendengar perkataan Sehun. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Dia ingin namja yang berada dipelukannya membalas perasaannya, tapi perasaan Sehun padanya hanya sebatas adik kakak, bukan perasaan antar kekasih.

'Setidaknya kau milikku...' batin Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Kai mengelilingi sekolah, mencoba mencari dimana Sehun berada. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, tapi dia menolak, mengetahui apa tujuan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Jadi Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Kai langsung menyeretnya pulang.

"Apa dia sudah pulang duluan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Tapi diluar masih hujan. Dia juga tidak membawa payung. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

Kai tahu kalau dia dilarang untuk menghubungi Sehun, tapi disaat seperti ini larangan itu tidak berlaku baginya. Tapi percuma kalau Sehun tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Dia pasti sudah pulang," Kai beranjak dari tempatnya, sedikit berlari menghindari hujan menuju tempat motornya diparkir.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang... Sehun, kau didalam?"

Kai berjalan menuju dapur saat mendapati ruang tengahnya kosong. Di dapur juga kosong. Dia menuju ke kamar dan tak mendapati seorang pun disana. Dia mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya pelan.

"Sehun, kau didalam?" Kai diam menunggu jawaban dari dalam. "Sehun, aku masuk."

Kosong. Dia tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Apa dia masih di sekolah? Mana mungkin, Kai tadi sudah mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencarinya. Tapi nihil.

"Apa dia pulang ke rumahnya?" gumamnya. "Dasar bodoh," Kai merutuki kebodohan Sehun karena tetap kembali pada namja yang telah menyakitinya. Kenapa dia tidak melaporkannya pada polisi sekalian. Dengan begitu namja bernama Luhan itu tidak akan menyakitinya lagi.

"Hahh... apa peduliku... kenapa aku harus memikirkan pecundang itu..." Kai merebahkan badannya di kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit, tenggelam dalam angan-angannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun..." Kai tersenyum saat mendapati namja yang dicarinya sejak kemarin berada di bawah pohon tempat biasanya dia membaca buku.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sehun langsung merapikan bukunya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa dia? Apa dia sedang sibuk?" gumam Kai.

"Kai, dimana Sehunnie?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah biasanya kau kencan dengan Baekhyun," Chanyeol cemberut mendengar ejekan sahabatnya. "Dan sejak kapan kau punya panggilan akrab untuk si nerdy itu?"

Chanyeol kembali mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. "Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya..."

"APA?!" Kai memandang sahabatnya tak percaya. Dia memandang wajahnya, menuntut apa yang didengarnya hanya bualan belaka.

"Aku serius Kai... Lagi pula kau tidak menyukainya, jadi dia untukku saja."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila Park Chanyeol," dia berjalan menjauhi sahabatnya yang membuatnya pusing.

"Ya! Kai, aku tidak bercanda," Chanyeol berlari mengikuti Kai yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dilorong yang sudah sepi. Dia selalu menjadi murid terakhir yang keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya menuju kelas kosong. Sehun mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya yang terkunci diantara tembok.

"Sehun," gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari suara yang sudah dikenalnya.

Sehun mendongak mendapati Kai yang menatapnya tepat dimata. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, membuat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Kenapa hari ini kau menghindariku?" ucap Kai pelan. Dia bingung dengan namja di hadapannya. Bukankah mereka sudah akrab? Kenapa namja ini bertingkah seperti saat pertama Kai mendekatinya dulu. Lagi pula Sehun juga sudah menangis di hadapannya dan menceritakan sedikit tentang hidupnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, dia mendorong Kai pelan. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Mian."

Kai kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sehun saat namja itu beranjak dari hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi."

"Apa kau tidak cukup dengan menyakitiku?" Sehun menghempaskan tangannya hingga genggaman Kai terlepas.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kai semakin bingung.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Kai. Kau hanya menjadikanku taruhan."

Kai terpaku ditempatnya. Darimana namja dihadapannya ini tau. Apa waktu itu...

"Aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Semua sudah jelas. Aku memang bodoh sudah percaya pada namja sepertimu."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, hati Kai tiba-tiba terasa tidak nyaman.

"Disini sakit Kai, hiks..." Sehun meremas dadanya sambil terisak pelan. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, namun gagal. "...sangat sakit... sampai ingin mati rasanya..."

Kai mengulurkan tangannya tapi segera ditepis kasar oleh Sehun. Dia ingin memeluk namja dihadapannya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat air mata itu. Ingin sekali mengusapnya dan tak membiarkan mata indahnya tertutupi air mata.

"Dengar penjelasannku dulu, Sehun..."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan lagi. Selamat tinggal," Sehun berlari melewati Kai. Dia tidak ingin berada disana karena itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya erat dan meninjukannya ke tembok.

"Sial!"

Dia tidak mempedulikan sedikit darah yang keluar dari bekas lukanya, karena hatinya lebih sakit dari pada tangannya. Dia tidak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi setelah melihat Sehun terluka karenanya, hatinya juga menjadi sakit.

"Bodoh, apa peduliku pada pecundang itu."

Meski berkata demikian, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie... kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi..." Luhan memeluk namja yang lebih tinggi darinya begitu melihat namja itu menuju kearahnya.

"Hyung, ini masih disekolah," Sehun, namja yang dipeluk Luhan, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat namja dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu, sekarang kita di luar sekolah," protes Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi ini masih di area sekolah, hyung."

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang saat seseorang memanggil namanya, diikuti oleh Luhan yang kini keningnya berkerut tidak suka.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Luhan saat mendapati dua namja yang memiliki fisik bertolak belakang. Yang satu tinggi dan satunya, kalau boleh jujur, pendek.

"Ah, kau pasti pamannya Sehun. Annyeong hasseyo... Chanyeol imnida, dan ini sahabatku Byun Baek- aww~" Baekhyun menyikut sahabatnya saat merasakan urat kemarahan yang menguar dari namja disebelah Sehun. Entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, tapi pemuda yang bersama Sehun itu seperti mengeluarkan aura gelap yang siap menerkam siapa saja didekatnya.

"Hahaha... kami sedang buru-buru, jadi kami pergi dulu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tawa canggung.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita kan tidak sibuk, kenapa harus terburu-buru?" Chanyeol mengelus perutnya yang masih sakit. Sebenarnya dia ingin membentak sahabatnya karena sudah menyikut perutnya tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi karena mendapat deathglare dari sahabatnya, keberaniannya jadi menciut.

"Aku masih ingin bicara dengan Sehunnie... jangan tarik bajuku! Aww... kau menyakiti tanganku! Kau itu kecil, tapi tenagamu seperti monster," Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mencoba menarik sahabatnya, terhenti setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Hiiii..." Chanyeol yang mengetahui Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik langsung melarikan diri menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Awas kau Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengejar sahabatnya yang berlari ke area sekolah dengan sekuat tenaga. Ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada namja tinggi itu.

"Apa namja aneh itu temanmu?" tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah konyol Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ani, mereka bukan temanku. Mereka teman..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani mengucapkan nama namja yang telah menyakitinya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang," hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Sehun, Luhan mengerti siapa yang dimaksud olehnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Ayo kita beli bubble tea dulu," apa yang dikatakannya bukanlah gombalan belaka. Dia sungguh merindukan namja berkaca mata ini. Walau hanya sedetik tak melihatnya, hatinya terasa hampa. Dia benar-benar mencintai namja ini.

.

.

.

Kai masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membanting pintunya keras.

"Kau bisa merusaknya kalau seperti itu."

Kai terkejut mendengar suara namja yang berasal dari sofanya. Dia berjalan pelan mencoba memastikan bahwa pria yang berada dirumahnya saat ini adalah orang yang telah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari. Ada perlu apa?" Kai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada disisi kanan.

"Sopan sekali kau menyambutku seperti itu," geramnya dengan nada yang sedikit naik.

Kai tidak menjawab, dia hanya memainkan ponselnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Kalau ayahnya datang menemuinya, pasti ada sangkut paut dengan perusahaan. Dia muak dengan ayahnya yang selalu memaksanya untuk mengurus perusahaan.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan denganmu. Sekalian ingin mengunjungi putraku yang lama tidak bertemu."

"Tidak perlu berbasa basi, langsung saja pada intinya."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jauhi anak itu..." ujar tuan Kim pelan namun penuh penegasan.

Kai menatap ayahnya heran. Apa maksudnya dengan menjauhi anak itu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cukup jelas untuk kau pahami. Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu, kau harus menjauhinya."

Kai berdiri dari duduknya. Dia tidak suka dengan ayahnya yang selalu mengatur hidupnya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku," Kai mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Darimana kau tau tentang Sehun?" kali ini dia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapam tajam.

Sejauh apa ayahnya mengetahui kehidupannya.

"Tidak penting aku tau darimana. Yang jelas kau harus menjauhinya, atau anak itu yang akan celaka."

Kai sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya sampai mengancamnya seperti ini. Kalau ayahnya ingin menyuruh dirinya mengurus perusahaan, kenapa harus membawa-bawa nama Sehun. Apa hubungan semua ini dengan namja itu?

"Pergi... Kumohon pergilah..." Kai mencoba menahan suaranya setenang mugkin.

"Aku meamang harus pergi sekarang. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan," ujar ayah Kai sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Ingat ucapanku baik-baik," bisiknya saat melewati tubuh Kai yang masih terdiam.

Kai mendudukkan badannya saat mendengar pintu depan telah tertutup.

"Sial!"

Apa maksud semua ini. Kai yakin bahwa ayahnya tidak mungkin mengetahui siapa itu Sehun. Tapi kenyataan yang ada, kenapa ayahnya tahu tentang Sehun. Bukan Kai namanya kalau menuruti perintah ayahnya begitu saja. Dia itu tipe orang yang semakin dilarang maka semakin pula dia ingin melanggarnya.

Kai mengacak rambutnya geram.

"Heh, apa peduliku," Kai tertawa kecil atas pikirannya sendiri. "Saatnya mandi," Kai merenggangkan ototnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ini dia kafe baru yang ku maksud," Luhan menunjukkan kafe yang pernah dikunjunginya. "Ayo masuk."

Baru ingin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun mengernyit, menatap Luhan yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Dompetku ketinggalan di mobil."

"Pakai uangku saja. Inikan uangmu juga."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah memberikannya padamu. Mana mungkin kuambil lagi," tolaknya. "Kau masuk dulu, nanti aku menyusul," setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sehun, Luhan berlari kecil menuju tempat parkir.

Sehun memasuki kafe yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Dia mengamati sekeliling, mengamati interior sekaligus mencari kursi kosong. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada orang yang menabraknya hingga membuatnya sedikit terdorong kedepan.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak melihat kebelakang," ujar namja yang memakai baju pelayan sambil membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf.

Tadi namja itu sedang melayani pesanan, dia sedikit melangkah kebelakang setelah mencatat pesanan, tapi ternyata disana ada Sehun dan tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sehun yang merasa tidak enak karena namja tinggi dihadapannya terus meminta maaf.

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sehun?" Dia mengamati Sehun antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Perasaan rindu muncul saat melihat wajah Sehun. Meski penampilan Sehun saat ini seperti namja cupu, tetapi penampilan bukanlah hal yang penting.

"N-ne?" jawab Sehun ragu. apa namja dihadapan Sehun ini mengenalnya? Kenapa dia tau namanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul dipikiran Sehun, ia mencoba menebak semua kemungkinan yang ada.

"Sehun," pertemuan yang seperti didramatisir itu akhirnya pecah setelah Luhan memasuki kafe dan memanggil Sehun. Luhan berdiri didekat Sehun dan mempertemukan matanya dengan namja yang tadi menabrak Sehun. "Maaf kami telah mengganggu kerja anda, kami harus pergi sekarang," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya pergi.

Pelayan tadi hanya menatap punggung mereka yang mulai menjauh.

'Sehun, akhirnya aku menemukanmu.'

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kita pergi? Kita kan belum beli bubble tea," rengek Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat Luhan diam sambil menatap jalan dihadapannya.

Luhan menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah serius.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung karena tiba-tiba Luhan berkata seperti itu. Meski ia tidak tau apa maksudnya, tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, hyung," jawabnya.

"Janji?"

"Janji," lanjutnya meyakinkan, disertai senyum manis dibibirnya.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Sehun hanya terdiam, tidak membalas maupun menolaknya.

"Balas ciumanku Sehunnie..." pinta Luhan ditengah ciumannya.

Sehun menurut. Meski sedikit ragu, namun dia tetap membalas ciuman Luhan.

"Hyung..." Luhan menatap kemata Sehun yang memutus ciuman mereka. Apakah dia tidak tau kalau saat ini Luhan sedang menikmati ciuman mereka. "Aku ingin bubble tea," rengek Sehun lagi. Kalau sudah menyangkut minuman bernama bubble tea, Sehun tidak akan dengan mudah melupakannya.

"Iya, iya..." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut lembut Sehun. "Tapi..." Luhan menyodorkan pipinya kearah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan segera mencium pipi kanan Luhan. Luhan kembali menyodorkan pipinya, tapi kali ini yang sebelah kiri, Sehun langsung menciumnya singkat. Kemudian Luhan menyodorkan bibirnya. Bibirnya sudah dimanyun-manyunkan, siap menerima ciuman dari Sehun.

"Hyung..." Sehun kesal dengan Luhan yang mulai menggodanya. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya sambil menghadap kedepan dengan kesal.

"Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah seperti itu. Kau kelihatan jelek kalau cemberut."

"Nananana... aku tidak mau dengar," Luhan hanya tertawa melihat Sehun yang menutup kedua telinganya. Dia terlihat lucu dengan tingkah kekanakannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Seperti biasa chap kali ini juga pendek. Kalau kepanjangan pasti akan bosan membacanya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview... sebagai tanda terimakasih, chap depan akan ku update kilat.

Maaf soal typo yang bertebaran. Aku akan berusaha meminimalisirnya. Apabila ada kesalahan kata, berarti itu adalah kesalahan author. Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi lagi :)

Sepertinya masih ada yang bingung dengan karakter Luhan dan Sehun disini. Baiklah akan ku jelaskan, jadi jangan bunuh diriku ya. Jadi, Sehun adalah anak angkat. Tapi Luhan tidak mau mengakui Sehun sebagai adiknya, karena menurutnya Sehun itu adalah miliknya. Sedangkan Sehun menganggap Luhan seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sehun sadar kalau dirinya adalah anak angkat, jadi dia ingin membalas budi dan menuruti semua perintah Luhan. Karena itu Sehun tidak berani melawan perintah Luhan.

Itulah kutipan singkat antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Untuk karakter lain dan belum diketahui namanya itu masih rahasia. Tunggu chap depan ya. silahkan menebak-nebak siapa kira2 karakter itu.

Okeh,

Gomawo sudah membaca...

Jangan lupa baca kelanjutan ceritanya...

#bow#


	7. Chapter 7

**TIME**

Part 7

By : Ichizuki Takumi

Pairing : AllxSehun, Kaihun / Sekai, Hanhun / Hunhan

Pairing bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Disclaimer: EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Angst

WARNING: Cerita ini berisi AllxSehun, yang berarti Sehun sebagai uke disini. Apabila tidak suka dengan pairing tersebut, silahkan tekan tombol back. Terimakasih.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

"Nanti akan ku jemput lebih awal, jadi setelah pulang kau langsung kemari," ujar Luhan sebelum Sehun keluar dari mobil.

"Iya hyung," jawab Sehun seadanya. Lagi pula mau kemana lagi kalau tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia kan tidak punya teman.

"Tunggu," cegah Luhan saat Sehun akan beranjak keluar. "Kau belum memberikan ciuman padaku," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan pipinya.

"Tapikan tadi sudah," protes Sehun.

"Tadi ciuman selamat pagi. Sekarang ciuman selamat sekolah."

Tidak mau berdebat dengan Luhan, Sehun menurut dengan mencium pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Ciuman selamat kuliah untukku?" kali ini Luhan menyodorkan pipi sebelah kiri. Sehun menciumnya singkat.

"Tapi-" Sehun ingin protes tapi ucapannya dipotong oleh Luhan.

"Ciuman selamat kerja?" lanjutnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sudah hapal dengan tingkah hyungnya, Sehun hanya pasrah dan mencium bibir yang dimanyunkan itu.

"Sudahkan?" ujar Sehun memastikan.

"Gomawo Sehunnie," Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Tapi, hyung... hari ini kan kuliahmu libur?"

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku jadi pelupa seperti ini? Kalau begitu kukembalikan ciumanmu," ujar Luhan sambil mencium bibir Sehun.

Sehun ingin protes lagi. Tadi ciuman selamat kuliah di pipi, bukan di bibir. Tapi dia tidak jadi protes karena tahu bagaiman sifat Luhan. Wajahnya pasti akan penuh dengan air liur Luhan kalau dia tidak segera pergi.

"Belajar yang rajin."

"Ne~" Sehun langsung beranjak menuju area sekolahnya.

Luhan tersenyum menatapnya. Dia menyalakan mesin saat Sehun sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya.

'Trililit... Trililit...'

Luhan mematikan mesin mobilnya kembali saat dirasa ponselnya berbunyi. Dia merogoh kantong dan menatap layar ponselnya. Disana tertera nomer tidak dikenal. Namun Luhan tetap mengangkat panggilan itu, siapa tau ini panggilan penting.

"Yeobosseyo?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar jawaban dari sang penelpon.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana saat makan siang."

Luhan mematikan teleponnya. Ia segera membuka kontak dan menghubungi salah satu nomer yang tertera disana.

"Xiumin, batalkan rapat hari ini. Ada masalah yang harus ku urus."

Luhan melempar ponselnya ke jog penumpang disampingnya. Dia menggenggam setir dengan erat. Urusan kantor tidaklah penting kalau menyangkut hal ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sehun berhenti membaca saat seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"Jika tidak ada urusan denganku lebih baik kau pergi, Kai." Sehun menjawabnya dengan dingin.

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Aku mengaku salah. Ayolah, itu hanya permainan-"

"Permainan katamu?"

"Oke, oke... aku salah. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku."

Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kai. Tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Kai langsung berdiri dan memanjat pohon yang menjadi sandarannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun. Dia berdiri menatap Kai bingung.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh." Kai berusaha memanjat sampai ke puncak. Dia harus membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Turunlah Kai. Percuma kau melakukan ini." Meski berkata demikian, tapi wajah Sehun menampilkan raut kekhawatiran.

Kai terus memanjat, sampai salah satu dahan yang dipegangnya patah.

"Aaaa..."

"Jongin!"

Kai merasa tubuhnya sakit semua. Jatuh dari ketinggian yang bisa dibilang tidak rendah ditambah menimpa tubuh kurus Sehun-, tunggu, apa dia baru saja menimpa Sehun?

Kai mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap wajah namja dibawahnya yang mengerang kesakitan. Mata Sehun yang tadi tertutup segera membalas tatapan Kai saat dirasa namja yang menimpanya terdiam tak bergerak. Mereka saling menatap. Terhipnotis oleh tatapan masing-masing.

Sehun terlihat sangat indah saat dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu. Kai menatap mata indah yang dapat melengkung seperti bulan sabit saat ia tersenyum. Tatapannya turun pada bibir merah muda dibawahnya. Bibirnya kecil tapi sangat pas saat Kai menciumnya. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

Tanpa sadar Kai memperkecil jarak antara mereka, sampai sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuatnya terduduk. Kai menatap kesal orang yang melakukan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hunnie-ku Kai?" Chanyeol membantu Sehun duduk. Dia menatap Kai tajam meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hunnie-ku'?" balas Kai sarkartis.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kai. Ia membersihkan kotoran yang menempel ditubuh Sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Geez..." Kai mendesis kesal melihat hal itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang membantu Kai berdiri.

"Aku tidak- aww~ kakiku," Kai mengerang kesakitan. Sepertinya kaki kirinya terkilir.

Baekhyun mendudukkan Kai kembali. Dia membuka sepatu Kai dan melihat mata kakinya yang memerah.

"Aku yakin kakimu akan membengkak," ujar Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kita keruang kesehatan sekarang," Baekhyun kembali membantu Kai berdiri dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu kalian dengan do'a," kata Chanyeol mulai merapalkan sebuah do'a.

"Kau juga ikut, Park Chan-Chan," Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang malah memeluk bahu Sehun.

"Kenapa? Ah, iya-iya..." dengan terpaksa Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membopong Kai ke UKS. Dari pada dia dibunuh. Meski kecil tapi tenaga Baekhyun itu mengerikan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

Sehun masih terduduk disana. Ia menatap punggung Kai. ia merasa bersalah atas insiden barusan. secara tidak langsung dialah yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kalau dia memaafkan Kai, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi mana mungkin dia dengan mudah memaafkan Kai. Setelah apa yang Kai perbuat padanya.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri memandang tiap sudut kafe mencari orang yang tadi menghubunginya. Dia mulai melangkah saat melihat ciri-ciri yang telah diberikan sebelum dia datang kemari. Dia langsung mendudukkan diri tanpa meminta persetujuan orang di hadapannya. Tempat itu berada dipojok kafe. Tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal penting tanpa gangguan dari orang lain.

"Xi Luhan... atau bisa ku panggil Xiao Lu Han?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar penuturan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku Kris. Tentu kau sudah tau tanpa kuberi tau sekalipun." Kris, pemuda yang duduk didepan Luhan, menyeringai melihat keterkejutan Luhan. "Aku sudah memesankan minuman untukmu, hyung." Lanjutnya saat seorang pelayan menaruh dua gelas berisi minuman yang dipesannya. Bubble tea rasa coklat untuk Kris, dan rasa Taro untuk Luhan.

Luhan mengernyitkan matanya. Kenapa pria ini ada disini. Pria yang ingin dihindarinya. Pria yang mungkin akan membuat rencananya berantakan.

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku?"

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. "Seperti yang kuberitahukan di telpon tadi, aku ingin mengembalikan bukumu." Dia menaruh buku itu keatas meja dan mendorongnya kearah Luhan.

Luhan terkejut melihat buku diarynya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia seceroboh ini sampai menjatuhkan buku diarynya dan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Apa mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu bahagia karena Sehun kembali kesisinya.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja membacanya."

Luhan geram mendengar ucapan Kris. Pasti bocah dihadapannya ini dengan sengaja membaca diarynya.

"Aku tau kau juga punya ingatan itu, Xiao Lu Han... boleh aku memanggilmu 'kakak ipar'?"

"Kau?" suara Luhan tercekat. Dia tidak percaya bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang memiliki ingatan itu. Ingatan masa lalu, lebih tepatnya ingatan kehidupan lalu.

Kris tersenyum begitu melihat Luhan yang mengerti apa arti dari perkataannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?"

Luhan mulai merilekskan tubuhnya. Ada sedikit kelegaan dihatinya saat mengetahui ada orang lain yang juga mengingat kehidupan lalu mereka. Dia meminum bubble teanya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting dari namja dihadapannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat... aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga punya ingatan itu."  
"Yah... begitulah. Aku dapat mengingat dengan jelas, dulu aku adalah tunangan Sehun. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau sekarang Sehun terlahir menjadi seorang namja."

Dikehidupan lalu, Sehun adalah yeoja cantik yang anggun. Dulu dia adik kandung Luhan. Keluarganya menjodohkannya dengan Kris yang langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Tapi sayang, aku sudah terbunuh sebelum sempat menikahinya." Lanjut Kris sambil mengingat ketika ia mati dengan tragis karena dikeroyok preman.

"Maaf."

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Maaf?" Dia menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"Dulu aku yang membunuhmu," katanya sambil tersenyum canggung. Ada rasa tidak nyaman saat bertemu orang yang kau bunuh dikehidupan lalu.

"APA! Jadi, kau... kenapa?" ujar Kris, meminta alasan logis kenapa Luhan tega melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Kau tau kan, Sehun itu milikku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dariku. Tapi membunuhmu adalah kesalahan terbesarku waktu itu." Mendapat tatapan tak mengerti dari Kris, Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau pasti tau apa maksudku jika kau sudah membaca ini."

Kris mengangguk. Ia paham apa maksud dari 'kesalahan terbesar' itu. Karena, setelah Luhan membunuh Kris dikehidupan lalu, Sehun jadi terpuruk dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Kai. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengingat kehidupan masa lalumu sebanyak itu," ujar Kris sambil melihat buku diary yang ada dihadapan Luhan. "Aku hanya mengingat masa laluku waktu itu saja."

.

-Luhan POV-

Aku yakin Kris paham apa maksudku. Dia juga sangat mengetahui bagaimana obsesiku terhadap Sehun.

Seperti katanya, aku mengingat beberapa kehidupan masa laluku.

Di kehidupan pertama, aku adalah seorang pangeran. Memiliki harta, jabatan, dan kekuasaan. Sementara Sehun adalah seorang dayang istana. Dia seorang yeoja cantik dan pemalu. Aku menjadikannya kekasihku. Tapi peraturan saat itu, seorang pangeran dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan dayang. Karena takut berpisah dengannya, aku menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Namun takdir berkata lain. Kerajaanku mendapat serangan dari kerajaan seberang. Dan pangeran kerajaan itu adalah Kai. Aku tau dia juga menyukai Sehun saat pertemuan antar keranjaan yang diadakan dikerajaanku dulu. Kai akan menusukku saat Sehun mencegahnya dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Saat itu aku memillih bunuh diri karena depresi.

Di kehidupan kedua, aku adalah seorang anak pengusaha di Cina. Aku menghabiskan seluruh tabunganku untuk mencari Sehun di Korea. Namun saat bertemu dengannya, dia sudah mempunyai keluarga. Dan yang membuatku geram, Kai adalah ayah dari anak-anaknya. Lagi-lagi aku memilih mengakhiri hidupku karena depresi.

Di kehidupan ketiga, aku adalah kakak kandung Sehun. Seperti di kehidupan sebelumnya, Sehun adalah yeoja yang cantik. Aku berusaha menjauhkannya dari namja yang mencoba mendekatinya. Karena tindakanku, akhirnya dia dijodohkan dengan Kris, anak pengusaha kaya di Cina. Karena keegoisanku, aku membayar orang untuk membunuh Kris. Tapi hal itu membuat Sehun murung dan tertutup. Sampai akhirnya Sehun bertemu dengan Kai. Lagi-lagi Kai. Aku ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku tidak sanggup melihat Sehun sedih lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka bersama.

Dan di kehidupan keempat, sekarang, aku adalah seorang anak pengusaha di Cina, aku adalah anak satu-satunya. Sejak kecil aku selalu mencari dimana Sehun berada. Orang tuaku bingung melihatku selalu menangis mencari Sehun. Akhirnya orang tuaku mencari seseorang bernama Sehun di korea. Kami menemukannya di sebuah panti asuhan di desa terpencil. Dan yang membuatku miris adalah dia seorang namja.

Takdir memang tidak memihakku. Selalu ada halangan yang membuatku tidak bisa bersama Sehun. Tapi aku tidak peduli, Sehun adalah milikku, dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya. Aku selalu menjauhkannya dari orang lain. Aku mengancam teman-temannya untuk tidak mendekatinya. Sampai aku membuat Sehun seperti orang culun yang berpenampilan tidak menarik sama sekali.

Hal itu berjalan sesuai rencana sampai aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Kai. Lagi-lagi dia. Aku tidak mau mengakui kalau takdir Sehun yang sesungguhnya adalah Kai. Aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa Sehun dan Kai telah terikat benang merah. Aku memang egois. Karena keegoisanku itulah membuat pikiranku kacau dan memukul Sehun. Aku memang sering memukul Sehun saat dia dekat dengan orang lain, tapi tidak separah saat dia dekat dengan Kai. Karena keegoisanku pulalah yang membuat hatiku buta dan kejadian 'itu' terjadi. Hal yang sangat kusesali dikehidupanku kali ini.

Aku merasa lega saat Sehun memaafkanku dan kembali padaku. Tapi itu belum berakhir. Masih ada kecoa yang harus dimusnahkan.

"...han... Luhan? Hei, kenapa kau melamun?"

Aku tersadar dari pikiranku. Aku tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi aku melamun.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering menggunakan kata maaf. Kata yang jarang kuucapkan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mau membunuh orang yang bernama 'Kai' itu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak mencerna perkataannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

Kris mengernyit dan mencoba untuk angkat bicara, tapi aku memotongnya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi aku akan membuatnya menjauhi Sehun. Aku selalu terlahir sebagai seorang yang terhormat. Aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku dengan darahnya. Aku akan memakai cara lain."

"Kau menakutkan," sindirnya.

Tapi kata-katanya memang benar, aku memang menakutkan. Aku sudah seperti monster yang selalu mengikuti nafsu, bukan hati. Tapi apa peduliku. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal Sehun menjadi milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Sehun dari pelukanku.

"Aku tadi sempat takut kau akan mengambil Sehun dariku."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihat Kris menyeringai. Perasaanku tak enak saat dia meminum bubble tea-nya dengan senyum yang terus tertempel diwajahnya.

"Tentu aku mempunyai hak untuk mengambil Sehun darimu. Lagi pula aku adalah kakak kandungnya di kehidupan ini."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Kris sangat tahu apa kelemahanku. Dia ingin mengambil satu-satunya hidupku. Apa dia mau balas dendam karena perbuatanku dikehidupan lalu. Aku yakin dia hanya bermain-main denganku.

"Benarkah? Kakak mana yang tega melihat adiknya terlantar tanpa keluarga?"

Sekarang aku yang menyeringai. Aku sangat puas saat ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa kau masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Sehun?" lanjutku.

Kali ini dia menunduk. Aku tahu kalau dia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya. Tapi aku juga harus berterimakasih pada keluarganya, entah karena konflik apa sehingga membuat orang tua Sehun bercerai dan membuatku bisa memiliki Sehun.

-Luhan POV end-

.

"Karena itulah aku ingin menebus kesalahanku."

Kris tetap menunduk. Kartu as yang digunakannya untuk memojokkan Luhan malah berbalik kearahnya. Kini dialah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku mohon, biarkan Sehun bersamaku," lanjut Kris dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Dan membuatku mati? Jangan harap," sinis Luhan.

Kris tahu jawaban semacam ini yang akan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dia paham benar bagaimana ego Luhan. Luhan tidak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah di-claim menjadi miliknya. Apa lagi kalau menyangkut orang yang dia sukai.

Meski Sehun adalah adik kandungnya, tapi di lubuk hatinya, Kris masih mencintai Sehun sebagaimana seorang kekasih kepada pasangannya, bukan sebagai saudara.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebusnya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan, karena kau adalah kakak kandungnya."

'Dan akan menjadi kakak iparku,' lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"Bantu aku untuk menyingkirkan kecoa yang mendekati Sehun," lanjut Luhan.

Kris menggeleng. Dia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Luhan barusan. "Kebahagiaan Sehun mutlak bagiku. Aku tidak akan memaksa kehendaknya."

"Aku tahu kau akan menjawab seperti itu. Kalau kau ingin Sehun bahagia, sebaiknya kau diam saja dan tidak ikut campur urusanku."

Meski nada bicara Luhan datar seperti biasa, tapi Kris dapat merasakan nada ancaman disana. Jika dia melawan kehendak Luhan, maka Sehun akan semakin tersiksa. Itu yang dia tangkap dari perkataan Luhan.

Kris mengangguk menyetujui. Dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Sehun terluka karenanya. Sudah cukup keluarganya menelantarkan orang yang ia cintai. Dia ingin melihat Sehun, adik sekaligus orang yang dicintainya, bahagia.

"Aku percayakan dia padamu. Tapi kalau dia sampai terluka, aku tidak akan segan untuk menghabisimu."  
"Kau paham siapa diriku, Kris," balas Luhan. Ia menatap jam digital di layar ponselnya, kemudian menatap Kris. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Istriku pasti sudah menunggu dirumah," dia tidak menyangka mengobrol dengan Kris dapat menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. "Senang berbicara denganmu, 'kakak ipar'," lanjutnya. Dia menyeringai, karena dikehidupan kali ini posisi Luhan dan Kris seperti kebalikan dari kehidupan lalu mereka. Setelah menunduk untuk sekedar tindakan formal pada calon kakak ipar, dia segera meninggalkan Kris dengan seringai yang masih menempel dibibirnya.

Kris meremas gelas digenggamannya. Dia sangat paham siapa Luhan. Perkataan Luhan barusan menandakan kalau namja itu tidak terpengaruh oleh ancaman Kris. Dan lagi... dikehidupan kali ini dia seperti orang bodoh. Dia seperti dipecundangi Luhan karena dia adalah kakak kandung Sehun.

Kris menghela napas. Dia hanya bisa berharap Sehun bahagia. Dia akan menemuinya langsung jika waktunya sudah tepat nanti.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Updatenya sudah kilat kan...

Banyak yang menjawab benar ya, siapa pelayan kafe itu... chukae...

Di chap kali ini adakah yang masih bingung? Atau malah tambah bingung?

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor berjudul 'Arang and the Magistrate' dan manga berjudul 'NG Life'. Adakah yang tau drakor dan manga itu?

Dikehidupan sekarang, Luhan bisa mengingat kehidupan masa lalunya. Dia sudah mengalami beberapa reinkarnasi, dan disetiap kehidupannya, dia dapat mengingat kehidupan masa lalunya. Alasannya sama seperti di drakor Arang.

Sepertinya di chapter kali ini terlalu terpaku pada Luhan n Kris... ^-^v

Setelah baca chap ini, siapa kira2 pair yg kalian inginkan?

Chapter depan akan sedikit lama updatenya. Jadi jangan terlalu menunggu ya #plak# #emangadaygnunggu# *mogaajaadaygnunggu* ^-^v

Terimakasih untuk reader dan reviewer...

Hope you like this story ^-^

Gomawo...

m(-.-)m #bow#


	8. Chapter 8

**TIME**

Part 8

(Last Chapter)

By : Ichizuki Takumi

Pairing : AllxSehun, Kaihun / Sekai, Hanhun / Hunhan

Disclaimer: EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Angst

WARNING: Cerita ini berisi AllxSehun, yang berarti Sehun sebagai uke disini. Apabila tidak suka dengan pairing tersebut, silahkan tekan tombol back. Terimakasih.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di kepala tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia menatap ke satu titik, memusatkan pikirannya.

Harusnya dia membenci Kai, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Dia tidak bisa membenci Kai meski sudah berusaha. Dia juga selalu teringat bagaimana sikap lembut Kai padanya. Setiap sentuhan Kai selalu memunculkan getaran aneh di dadanya.

Ini salah. Ya, dia memang salah. Dia harus membenci Kai. Kai telah menghancurkan hatinya, maka dia harus membenci Kai. Tapi kenapa hatinya berkhianat. Hatinya selalu berkata lain. Meski ada sedikit rasa sakit disana, tapi tetap ada kehangatan saat Kai ada didekatnya.

"Sehun?" Luhan memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Sehun.

Sehun mendongak dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Hyung, kau tadi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang merindukanku," balas Luhan. Dia duduk disebelah Sehun, menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan bersender pada kepala tempat tidur. "Tadi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Apa Xiumin menjemputmu tepat waktu?" tanyanya lagi. Dia tadi menyuruh bawahan kepercayaannya untuk menjemput Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Bahkan dia datang satu jam sebelum kelas usai."

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia pasti ingin protes karena Xiumin terlalu berlebihan sampai datang terlalu awal. Wajar saja, karena Xiumin tahu bagaimana obsesi Luhan jika sudah menyangkut Sehun.

"Yang penting kau sampai rumah dengan selamat."

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Dia selalu rindu rasa bibir namja di dekapannya ini. Rasanya begitu memabukkan.

'Trililililit... Trililililit'

Luhan memutuskan ciumannya saat terdengar suara ponsel. Ponsel Sehun.

Sehun manatap Luhan ragu.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan, tapi di jawab gelengan oleh Sehun karena tidak ada nama disana. "Angkatlah," lanjutnya.

Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu namun ponselnya segera direbut oleh Luhan.

"Halo?"

'Hallo? Sehun?'

"Siapa ini?" Luhan memandang Sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani memandang Luhan.

'Kau bukan Sehun? Ah, apa kau ahjushi waktu itu? Aku Chanyeol sahabatnya Kai.'

Tatapan Luhan jadi tajam saat mendengar nama orang yang dibencinya.

"Ada urusan apa?" Jawab Luhan dengan sinis. Tapi sepertinya namja diseberang sana tidak peka dengan nada suaranya. Buktinya namja bernama Chanyeol itu tetap berbicara dengan nada yang ceria.

'Aku ingin mengajak Sehun kencan.'

Benar-benar... namja ini memang sama sekali tidak peka.

Luhan menggenggam ponsel Sehun dengan kuat dan mematikan sambungannya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Emosinya tersulut.

'Duagh'

Luhan meninju tembok disampingnya. Dia geram dengan namja yang barusan menghubungi ponsel Sehun. Dia ingin bertanya dari mana namja itu dapat nomer ponselnya, tapi ia menyadari tubuh Sehun bergetar.

Sehun ketakutan melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba jadi marah. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya. Tapi air matanya tetap lolos membasahi pipinya.

Luhan tersadar kalau perbuatannya barusan sudah membuat Sehun ketakutan. Dia harus dapat menguasai emosinya, dia tidak ingin Sehun lari lagi darinya.

Luhan menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus punggung Sehun lembut sambil menenangkan diri.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu takut," katanya sambil mengecup leher Sehun dan menghirup aromanya.

Sehun menggeleng. Meski begitu, tapi isakannya semakin keras.

Luhan dapat memahami hal itu. Pasti Sehun sedikit trauma karena perbuatannya waktu itu. Kali ini dia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama. Dia akan melakukan cara apapun agar Sehun tetap berada dalam pelukannya seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

'Bug!'

Sebuah tinjuan keras dipipinya terasa nyeri.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan napas cepat dan menghujamkan tatapan nyalang padanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Seharusnya Sehun melawan saat ini, tapi tubuhnya yang terbiasa mendapat pukulan dari Luhan, entah kenapa ia tidak sanggup membalas pukulan Baekhyun.

"Bangun, sialan!" Baekhyun kesal melihat Sehun berdiri pelan sambil berpegangan pada pohon dibelakangnya. Dia tambah kesal saat melihat tatapan bingung Sehun yang diarahkan padanya. Seumur hidup dia tidak ingin melihat wajah nerdy sok polos ini.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Ini bukan salahnya!" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya namun sulit. Sahabatnya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Semua ini salahnya, Chanyeol! Semua salahnya sampai membuat Jongin seperti ini! Jangan karena kau menyukainya, kau bisa melindunginya dariku!"

Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

'Jongin?'

Apa lukanya separah itu sampai membuat Baekhyun ingin menghajar dirinya? Apa kakinya harus diamputasi karena jatuh dari pohon kemarin?

"Apa kakinya parah?" tanya Sehun. Ia mendelik ketika tatapan Baekhyun semakin tajam.

"Kaki katamu? Yang kau pikirkan hanya kaki?! Bahkan lebih dari itu! Gara-gara kau perusahaannya hancur!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Singkirkan wajah sok polosmu itu, kau membuatku muak!" Baekhyun ingin menghajar wajah Sehun lagi tapi dicegah oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, hentikan! Semua ini perbuatan pamannya. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Pegangan Chanyeol mengendur saat tubuh Baekhyun berhenti memberontak.

"Cih. Kali ini kau selamat nerdy. Lain kali aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Baekhyun pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan pada namja itu.

"Perusahaan ayah Jongin bangkrut. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi semua itu karena pamanmu." Ujar Chanyeol yang mengerti tatapan bingun Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun, mencoba membaca ekspresi yang tergambar diwajahnya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," Chanyeol mengusap pipi lebam Sehun pelan kemudian beranjak pergi menyusul sahabatnya.

Sehun menatap udara kosong dihadapannya.

Semua salah pamannya? Apa yang mereka maksud itu, Luhan? Tapi kenapa Luhan berbuat seperti itu pada Jongin?

Sehun segera menyadarkan pikirannya. Dia menaruh semua buku kedalam tasnya, kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Sehun sangat hapal dengan jadwal harian Luhan. Kini dia berada dikantor Luhan, tidak ingin menunggu satu jam sampai Luhan pulang kerumah.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menungguku dirumah? Sebentar lagi aku pulang." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak biasanya Sehun berada dikantornya. Tapi dia juga senang karena saat ini dia memang sangat rindu pada Sehunnya.

"Hyung, apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau menghancurkan perusahaan ayah jongin?"

Luhan terbelalak. Darimana Sehun tau hal itu?

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak panik. Dia berjalan mendekati Sehun ingin memeluknya, namun namja itu mundur seakan menghindar dari sentuhan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum menutupi kekesalannya.

"Ini masalah bisnis, Sehunnie, kau tidak akan mengerti..."

"Tapi-"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka manusia, mereka akan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaannya."

Sehun tertunduk. Tangannya terkepal. Pikirannya memberontak perkataan Luhan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu harus Jongin. Orang yang sempat membuat Luhan sangat marah. Tidak... Sehun mengerti... sangat mengerti apa alasan dibalik semua ini. Ini semua karena dirinya. Dia sangat yakin semua ini adalah salahnya. Jadi dialah yang harus membayarnya.

Sehun merasakan tangan hangat dipipinya, namun dia menepisnya pelan dan berlalu pergi.

Luhan menggeram pelan melihat kelakuan Sehun padanya.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Dia mengambil ponsel dikantong celananya dan menekan beberapa nomor. "Xiumin, ikuti Sehun dan pastikan dia pulang sekarang," Luhan menutup sambungannya. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jongin..."

Kai menatap Sehun bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba namja itu berada di rumahnya, disaat keadaannya seperti ini.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang pecundang disini?" ujar Kai sinis. Dia mencoba menutupi perasaan senangnya saat melihat Sehun.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan sendu. Dia tidak menyangka keadaan Kai akan seperti ini, Kai sampai harus meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Jongin... maafkan aku. Semua ini salahku..."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bahkan tidak tau apa-apa," potong Kai sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ini akan jadi sulit jika ia terlalu lama berada didekat Sehun. Dia ingin memungkirinya namun perasaannya selalu nyaman saat berada didekat Sehun. "Pergilah... kau tidak membantu disini..."

"Jongin!" Sehun dan Kai menatap pria paruh baya yang berada dibelakang Sehun. "Sudah kubilang kau harus menjauhi namja ini!" ayah Kai mendekati Sehun dan menamparnya hingga Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ketanah.

"Ayah!" Kai berlari kearah Sehun dan melindunginya dari amukan ayahnya. "Semua ini bukan salahnya, dia tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin? Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran padanya! Apa pedulimu pada namja tidak tau diri ini?!" Tuan Kim mencoba menendang Sehun yang berada dalam pelukan Kai. Dia geram dengan perbuatan Luhan yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur. Dan kini dia ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Sehun.

"Aku mencintainya!" Tuan Kim tiba-tiba menghentikan tendangannya. "Aku Mencintainya, karena itu aku peduli padanya."

Sehun menatap Kai yang tengah memeluknya. Dia memandang namja itu jauh kedalam matanya. Apakah ini permainan Kai lagi atau apa. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi hatinya ingin percaya bahwa yang dikatakan Kai barusan adalah kata yang murni dari hatinya.

"Jongin... kau..." ujar Sehun pelan.

"Ya... aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun, sungguh mencintaimu. Hatiku tak bisa berbohong bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun memeluk Kai erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin... meski sakit, tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu..." Sehun sedikit terisak. Ia tidak menyangka akan sebahagia ini mendengar penuturan Kai. Dia sangat senang sampai rela mati saat itu juga.

"Maafkan aku..." Sehun menggeleng dalam pelukan Kai. "Maaf..." meski begitu, tapi Kai tetap ingin mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sempat menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

Tuan Kim membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sehun dan Kai. Dia paham bagaimana cinta dapat merubah sikap seseorang. Karena cinta jugalah dia dapat membangun perusahaan sampai seperti ini. Karena kecintaannya pada perusahaan sampai dia lupa menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada putranya sendiri. Semua itu indah sampai Luhan datang dan dengan alasan yang tak jelas membuat perusahaannya bangkrut. Semua hartanya harus disita untuk membayar hutang, dan kini ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Cepatlah berkemas, ibumu sudah menunggu dirumah baru kita," ujar tuan Kim kemudian beranjak pergi.

Kai tersenyum melihat kepergian ayahnya. Dia tau itu artinya ayahnya tidak menentang hubungannya dengan Sehun.

'Terimakasih,' gumam Kai dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sehun membantu membawa kardus-kardus kedalam truk pengangkut barang. Dia mencoba membantu sebisanya agar dia lebih berguna disana. Dia sangat senang saat beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Kai dan Kai akan mengedipkan mata padanya. Dia tidak tau kalau Kai dapat bertingkah sekonyol ini diahadapannya.

Xiumin yang sedari tadi diam dimobilnya akhirnya menghampiri Sehun. Dia tidak ingin Luhan marah dan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada namja ringkih itu nanti. Jadi dia ingin segera membawa Sehun pulang.

"Sehun, kita pulang sekarang," ujar Xiumin sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Xiumin datang dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak hyung, aku ingin tetap disini. Aku tidak mau pulang," tolak Sehun, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Xiumin.

"Kau harus pulang sekarang atau Luhan akan marah nanti," Xiumin mencoba meyakinkan Sehun agar menuruti kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak mau..." Sehun ingin menangis saat pegangan tangan Xiumin semakin erat. Baru kali ini dia merasakan cengkraman tangan Xiumin yang begitu kuat. Tangan hangat Xiumin yang biasanya mengelus kepalanya entah hilang kemana.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia sudah bilang tidak mau. Tidak usah memaksanya," Kai melepas cengkraman Xiumin ditangan Sehun. Kai memeluk Sehun yang sedang mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

Xiumin menatap Kai dan Sehun. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh memandang Chanyeol yang kini berada dibelakangnya. Dia tersenyum miris mengetahui dirinya kepergok oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Biar bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat sahabatnya itu pasti tau.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung kesana saja?"

"..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun. Ia memandang dua namja dikejauhan sana, Kai dan Sehun. Ia mengerti kenapa raut wajah sahabatnya jadi seperti ini. Sedih dan kecewa.

Mungkin seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol selalu ditakdirkan untuk mengalah. Dia tau dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hati Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sudah menanamkan hatinya pada Kai, sahabat mereka. Disaat hatinya sudah beralih pada orang lain, lagi-lagi dia harus merelakan orang itu pada sahabatnya. Kai. Dulu Kai sudah merebut Baekhyun darinya dan kini dia juga harus kehilangan Sehun disaat dia menaruh perasaan pada namja itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kesana, lebih baik kita pergi. Kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu es krim, karena suasana hatiku sedang baik." Ujar Chanyeol. Meski tersenyum lebar, tapi hatinya begitu perih.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh. Dia merasa menyedihkan karena sudah dikasihani oleh sahabatnya. Dia kembali tersenyum miris dan berjalan mengejar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kris menatap lantai yang seakan lebih menarik baginya saat itu. Pikirannya sudah melayang dikejadian beberapa tahun silam.

Sejak kecil dia sudah memiliki ingatan kehidupan lalu. Saat itu dia merasa mejadi orang paling beruntung didunia. Kedua orang tuanya sangat menyanginya dan beberapa bulan lagi dia akan memiliki seorang adik. Dia ingin memberi nama adiknya yang akan lahir nanti dengan nama 'Sehun' atau lebih tepatnya 'Wu Se hun'. Dia sangat menyukai nama indah yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya tersebut. Dia sedikit berharap kalau adiknya nanti akan mirip dengan calon istrinya dimasa lalu. Cantik dan menawan.

Namun masa-masa indah itu segera hancur saat kakeknya memaksa ayahnya untuk menikahi wanita lain. Waktu itu Kris masih berusia lima tahun. Dan perkataan anak kecil tidak akan didengarkan. Yang dia ketahui selanjutnya adalah seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba tinggal bersamanya dan ibunya yang tidak ada dimanapun.

Kakek Kris memang tidak pernah merestui pernikahan kedua orangtuanya. Ibu Kris berasal dari golongan yang tidak mampu dan yang memperkuat kakek Kris untuk tidak merestui kedua orang tuanya, karena ibu Kris merupakan keturunan Korea. Hal yang tabu dalam keluarga besar keturunan 'Wu'.

Ibu Kris yang meninggalkan Cina tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya mengasingkan diri di desa terpencil. Dia tinggal disebuah pantiasuhan. Dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga sehingga ia memilih untuk mengabdikan diri di panti asuhan tersebut.

.

Kris menghela napas panjang. Dia selalu berpikir, kalau dulu dia tidak meminta adiknya yang akan lahir diberi nama Sehun, apakah yang terlahir nanti tetap Sehun yang sekarang? Jika Sehun bukan adiknya, apakah dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sehun dikehidupan sekarang?

Kris terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya. Dia harus menerima fakta bahwa Sehun adalah adiknya. Orang yang dia cintai, orang yang hampir menjadi istrinya, sekarang adalah adiknya. Dan yang terpenting, sekarang Sehun merupakan seorang namja.

Kling

Kris menatap pintu cafe yang terbuka. Dia sedari tadi berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan ember dan pel di tangannya. Matanya tak lepas dari dua pelanggan yang berjalan menuju kasir. Dia langsung menaruh pel dan ember yang masih dipegangnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri pelanggan tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar Kris sebelum pelayan di kasir yang sesungguhnya bertanya.

Sehun dan Kai, dua pelanggan tersebut, menatap Kris bingung. Pelayan yang berada di kursi kasir juga mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan Kris.

"Kau pelayan yang waktu itu kan?" ujar Sehun ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Kai menatap Sehun dan Kris bergantian. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

.

.

.

Kai menatap tajam dua orang yang sedang berpelukan didepannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menghajar namja yang sudah memeluk Sehunnya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Tunggu... hentikan kalian berdua," Kai memisahkan kedua namja itu. Kesabarannya ada batasnya juga. "Apa kami bisa mempercayai ceritamu itu? Dari mana kami tau kalau yang kau ceritakan itu kenyataan atau bualan belaka. Dan bisakah kau turunkan tanganmu itu dari pundak namjachinguku?" ujar Kai kesal karena kini tangan Kris sudah bertengger di pundak Sehun, sedangkan Sehun dengan wajah polosnya tidak menolak perlakuan namja yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Namjachingu?" Kris menatap Sehun yang mengangguk mengiyakan. "Meskipun kau namjachingunya tapi posisiku lebih tinggi disini, karena aku adalah kakaknya."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sehun antusias. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia masih mempunyai keluarga. Dia begitu senang karena dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa uji DNA kalau kau menginginkannya."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku mempercayaimu, Kris-shi."

"Kau harusnya memanggilku 'hyung'," protes Kris.

"Kris hyung." Sehun mengulang kata-katanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Kris belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini semenjak ia mengetahui kalau dia adalah kakak kandung Sehun. Menjadi kakak tidaklah seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Asal bisa bersama Sehun, itu semua sudah cukup.

Kai hanya mendengus melihat kedekatan dua kakak beradik di hadapannya. Meski menampilkan raut wajah kesal, namun dia juga merasa lega karena Sehun tidak sendirian lagi karena dia masih mempunyai kakak dan tentu saja dia juga mempunyai Kai yang akan selalu berada bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku karena baru menemukanmu sekarang. Pasti Luhan tidak pernah memberitahumu kan?"

Kris mengernyit saat menerima tatapan dari Sehun.

"Luhan hyung... tau...?"

Kris ingin menghantamkan kepalanya di tembok saat itu juga. Kenapa dia malah membicarakan hal tabu disaat seperti ini. Dasar bodoh. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan nanti kalau dia tau?

.

.

.

BRAK

Luhan menatap tajam orang yang berani membanting pintunya, namun tatapannya segera terganti dengan senyuman saat mengetahui orang yang berdiri dipintu depan saat ini adalah Sehun. Sehunnya.

"Sehun."

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sehun, kau kembali! Aku tau kau pasti akan kembali padaku."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya saat tubuhnya didorong menjauh oleh Sehun.

Raut wajahnya menjadi murka saat melihat Kai yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kkamjong," desisnya.

Luhan langsung menarik lengan Sehun agar menjauh dari Kai.

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun dengan nada marah. "Sehun, bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa dia sudah mempengaruhimu-"

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Luhan terdiam mendengar teriakan Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah membentaknya sebelumnya. Sama sekali belum pernah. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehunnya, Sehun yang penurut dan melakukan semua kehendaknya. Apa semua ini karena Kkamjong sialan itu? Apa namja tidak tau diri itu sudah mempengaruhi Sehunnya hingga berani melawannya. Sehunnya yang polos, Sehunnya yang penurut.

"Kkamjong, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" Luhan menarik kerah Kai. Ia sangat marah saat ini.

"Hentikan hyung, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Sehun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak sanggup membentak hyung kesayangannya seperti ini. Dia tidak sanggup melihat raut putus asa Luhan saat ini. Tapi dia harus. Dia harus mengatakan apa yang ingin diteriakkan hatinya selama ini. Dia harus mengatakannya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup memendamnya lagi.

"Luhan hyung, benarkah keluargaku masih hidup?"

Seperti belati yang menghujam hatinya. Tanpa sadar Luhan melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Kai saat dirasa rahasia terbesar yang selama ini ditutupinya terbongkar. Sekarang dia takut. Dia takut kehilangan Sehun lagi di kehidupan ini. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Bahkan dia rela kehilangan kebahagiaannya sekalipun asal bisa bersama Sehun.

"BENARKAH HYUNG!"

Kali ini tangan Luhan bergetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat untuk menghilangkan getaran itu.

"Aku masih bisa memaafkanmu atas perlakuanmu padaku selama ini, tapi kenapa kau memisahkanku dengan keluargaku? Kenapa hyung!" air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Sehun akhirnya lolos juga. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Hatinya sakit. Oleh orang yang dipercayainya selama ini. Orang yang dihormatinya, dan orang yang paling disayanginya. Kenapa Luhan tega berbuat seperti ini padanya? Apa salahnya selama ini? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu tentang keluarganya.

"Sehun, aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan! Aku sudah tau semuanya hyung, kalau sebenarnya kau orang jahat."

DEG

Benarkah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut mungil Sehun? Apakah Sehun sedang bercanda ataukah dia sedang memerankan skenario dalam drama? Benarkah ini nyata?

Kemana Sehunnya yang polos. Sehunnya yang penurut. Tidak, dia tidak ingin percaya. Sehun yang berada dihadapannya saat ini pasti sudah dicuci otaknya. Sehunnya tidak akan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Kau jahat padaku hyung... kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Hiks... aku masih mempunyai Appa, aku masih mempunyai hyung... aku bukan anak yatim piatu... aku masih mempunyai keluarga," Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan peluh. Dia hanya dapat menunduk sambil menangis. Dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Luhan. Dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa Luhan. Kalau dia memandangnya, dia pasti akan memaafkan semua perbuatan Luhan padanya. Dia tidak sanggup marah pada Luhan saat melihat wajah sedihnya, karena itu, untuk saat ini dia ingin marah, menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Luhan. Hanya untuk saat ini. Beri dia waktu untuk melewati semua ini.

"Sehun..." Luhan memanggil Sehun lembut. Dia menyadari kalau dia salah. Tapi dia melakukan semua ini demi Sehunnya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun. Biarlah dia egois dikehidupan ini.

"Aku membencimu hyung." Dengan itu Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri mematung.

Hancur. Hatinya hancur. Benar-benar hancur sampai berkeping-keping.

Kakinya tidak kuat untuk menahan berat badannya. Dia terjatuh berlutut disana. Nafasnya memburu, air matanya mulai jatuh. Telapak tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Hiks..." isakan lolos dari mulutnya.

Dia masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Sehunnya yang membentaknya, Sehun yang membencinya, semuanya bagai mimpi buruk. Kalau memang ini mimpi buruk, dia ingin segera bangun dari mimpi ini sekarang juga. Namun kenyataannya ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan yang ia takutkan selama ini, kenyataan yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Cintanya, belahan jiwanya.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Luhan, aku tadi melihat mobil Kai diperempatan jalan, apa dia menemuimu- emm?" Xiumin mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat keadaan rumah yang berantakan. "Apa tadi ada badai disini?" tanyanya asal pada diri sendiri.

Tapi ada yang aneh disini.

'Jangan-jangan!'

Xiumin hanya dapat merapalkan do'a agar pikiran buruknya tidak terjadi.

"ASTAGA, LUHAN!"

Xiumin segera menarik tangan Luhan yang dimasukkan kedalam bak mandi. Darah masih terus mengalir dari telapak tangannya.

Xiumin menyobek kaosnya dan mengikatkannya disekitar luka untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Luhan, sadarlah! Bicaralah padaku!"

"Minseok..." ujar Luhan dengan suara lemah.

Xiumin menangis melihat sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya seperti ini.

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit, kau tenanglah."

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku benci rumah sakit. Sehun... aku ingin Sehun."

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, namun dia tetap menghubungi Sehun.

"Sehun!"

.

.

.

Sehun berlari menyusuri trotoar. Baru saja mendapat panggilan dari Xiumin dia langsung menyuruh Kai berhenti dan berlari kalang kabut. Menghiraukan Kai yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Dia menyesal. Dia sangat menyesal telah berkata kejam pada Luhan. Dia menyesal telah membenci Luhan. Dia juga menyesal telah marah padanya. Andai dia tau ini akan terjadi, dia tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

'Maafkan aku, hyung. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!'

.

.

.

-Luhan POV-

Dingin. Tapi begitu tenang disini... dan gelap.

Apakah aku sudah mati? Akankah aku terlahir kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya dan bertemu Sehun?

Sehun... nama yang begitu indah tiap aku mendengarnya. Nama yang selalu mengisi relung hatiku.

Apakah takdir selalu kejam padaku? Aku hanya ingin bersama orang yang kucintai. Aku rela melepaskan semuanya asal aku bisa bersamanya.

Aku tetap merasa takdir tidak adil padaku. Dikehidupan pertama Sehun adalah kekasihku, tapi kenapa dikehidupan selanjutnya ia selalu bersama Kai. Ini tidak adil. Dia milikku, hanya milikku.

"...hyung..."

Bahkan mendengar suaranya pun seakan menjadi nyanyian nina bobo bagiku. Suaranya adalah suara terindah yang pernah kudengar, meski orang lain berkata kalau suaranya cempreng dan sedikit cadel. Tapi, bukankah itu lucu? Tiap kali mendengar cadel 's'nya aku selalu ingin mencium bibir mungil itu.

"Hyung! Hiks... Luhan hyung!"

Perlahan mataku mulai terbuka. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sekujur tubuhku kaku. Sakit semua rasanya. Padahal yang terluka hanya pergelangan tanganku.

"Sehun..." suaraku begitu lemah untuk mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya diriku melihat Sehun disini sekarang.

"Hyung! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Hyung!"

Sehun memelukku erat. Aku hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya. Tangan kananku dengan lemah membalas pelukannya. Aku juga ingin mengangkat tangan kiriku, tapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Aku lupa kalau tadi aku sudah memotong urat kiriku. Haha... bodoh, kenapa aku bisa lupa.

"Hyung! Hyung! Luhan Hyungie!"

Sehun memanggil namaku dengan histeris. Wajahnya sudah penuh air mata. Benarkah air mata itu untukku Sehunna? Dari lubuk hatimu?

"Sehunnie... saranghae. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai lelaki kepada kekasihnya."

Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Wajahnya terlalu penuh dengan air mata, membuatku ingin tertawa. Bahkan dengan wajah jelek seperti ini pun aku menganggapnya lucu.

"Sangat mencintaimu... dari lubuk hatiku," meski suaraku begitu lemah, tapi dia tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal hyung? Kalau kau mengatakannya mungkin aku akan-"

"Sssstt..." aku menghentikan kata-katanya.

Aku terlalu mengerti dirimu Sehun. Bahkan melebihi pengetahuanku tentang diriku sendiri.

Kalau aku mengatakannya dari awal, kau pasti akan memaksakan hatimu untuk mencintaiku. Tapi bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari lubuk hatimu, bukan karena keegoisanku semata. Aku tau, diriku egois dalam menentukan kehidupanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa egois dalam hal cinta.

Kau tau, aku juga pernah lepas kendali dalam mengungkapkan perasaanku. Saat aku mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' untuk yang pertama kali, itulah saat pertama aku menyadari kebodohanku. Saat itu timingnya tidak mendukung, sehingga membuatmu berpikir aku mencintaimu sebagai saudara. Waktu itu kita juga masih kecil, dan kau masih begitu polos untuk menyadarinya.

Hampir setiap hari aku mengatakan kata-kata cinta padamu, dan kau selalu tersenyum saat mendengarnya, tapi aku tau kau mengartikan kata-kataku dalam artian lain. Apa kau tau betapa sakitnya itu? Meski sakit, tapi aku tetap ingin melakukannya. Memelukmu, menciummu, dan mengatakan kata-kata cinta sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hariku.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat kau menyukai orang lain. Aku tidak bisa menahannya dan membuatku memukulmu tanpa alasan. Maafkan aku Sehun. Kau pasti sangat membenciku karena hal itu. Aku juga memahami kebencianmu karena aku memanfaatkan kematian ibumu dan merahasiakan keberadaan keluargamu.

"Beri aku ciuman terakhirmu, Sehun..."

Sehun menggeleng, meski begitu dia menuruti kata-kataku. Dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Bibirnya terasa lembut dan manis seperti biasa. Rasa yang begitu memabukkan, dan membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya harapan semata, mengingat keadaanku yang seperti ini.

"Jongin..." ucapku pelan setelah Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku ingin kau menjaga Sehun dengan nyawamu."

"Aku berjanji," Kai yang tadi berdiri dibelakang Sehun kini mendekat kearahku. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku."

Aku percaya padamu Kai. Karena aku tau kau akan menjaga Sehun walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mulai panik.

Terimakasih atas semua cinta yang telah kau berikan padaku, meski cinta itu bukanlah cinta seperti yang kuharapkan. Tapi aku sudah senang. Maafkan semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menebus kesalahanku.

Mataku mulai terasa berat.

Sebelum mataku sepenuhnya tertutup, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Xiumin. Dia adalah sahabat yang sangat setia. Aku tau dia mempunyai perasaan lebih padaku, tapi aku tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Karena cintaku sudah kuberikan semua pada Sehun.

'Gomawo.'

Meski tidak bersuara, tapi aku yakin dia bisa membaca gerak bibirku. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tau dia menangis. Hey, kemana Xiumin yang selama ini kukenal. Yang tidak akan pernah menangis meski apapun yang terjadi.

Gelap mulai menyelimuti pandanganku. Meski dingin menusuk, tapi hatiku terasa hangat.

Selamat tinggal...

Sampai berjumpa dikehidupan selanjutnya...

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Akhirnya ending juga. Chap ini udah panjang kan. Ini adalah chap terpanjang dari yg lain. Sebenarnya mau kujadikan dua chap, tapi terlalu nanggung, jadi kujadikan satu chap sekaligus.

Sudah berapa tahun aku menelantarkan fic ini? Tidak terlalu lama kan? *plak*

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan FF ini ditengah jadwalku yang padat. Karena sudah lama tidak melanjutkan FF ini, akhirnya kupaksakan tanganku untuk menulis kelanjutannya. Ok, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya jadwalku padat karena waktuku kuhabiskan untuk nonton anime #plak#

Ceritanya gantung kah? Tidak kan? Atau iya? Kalau gantung, silahkan lanjutkan dengan imajinasi masing-masing.

Sepertinya disini aku membuat Sehun terlalu lemah ya. Mianhae...

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview dari awal sampai akhir. Terimakasih sudah mendukung dan memberiku semangat sehingga aku dapat menyelesaikan FF ini.

Special Thanks to:

_Alcici349 _/ _Anae Kkamjong _/ _anindya / Cecilia _/ _ceykia_/ _ChickenKID _/ _ChoEunHye 12 _/ _cipl _/ _CiWonKyu _/ / _Cutebabygirl _/ _cvg _/ _evilfish 1503 _/ _Guest(s) _/ _HanaChan 13 _/ _husu _/ / _JinK 1314 _/ _Kadera _/ _kailuhunhan _/ _kaixhun _/ _Khe-Ai Dyanka _/ _marvinaoct _/ _mesyrfd _/ _Mettoy _/ _milky _/ _minri _/ _mitatitu _/ _nelf thehunnie _/ _nin nina _/ _Ocipala _/ _Oh Jizze _/ _oh min ji _/ _oniiex _/ _Queen DheVils94 _/ / _rinie hun _/ _Riyoung Kim _/ _Ryu ryungie _/ _ryuuki _/ _Samantha _/ _Seblak park _/ _Seo Shin Young _/ _simbagyuu _/ _sm Town loversSJ _/ _song min hyun _/ _Syita Ariellin _/ _tiikaaa _/ _ulzzangrara chan _/ _Yunho86 _/ _Yoon Ji Yoo19 _/ _YoungChanBiased _/ _yunilg _/ _zhehoons_.

Terimakasih semua, sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini.

Maafkan diriku yang tidak sempat membalas review dari kalian. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan inbox atau pesan lewat FB.

Gomawo All...

#bow#

m(-.-)m


End file.
